Experience Unforgettable
by EffisheiRan
Summary: [my First fic] Please R&R! She had always suspected that Conan is Shinichi, but still tries to figure how. Her question will be answered when the BO spots her and makes her drink the Apotoxin...then she shrinks like Conan. Can Ran survive as Shieran?
1. Then again, Suspicion

* * *

**Experience Unforgettable**

By: Effishei Ran

**Disclaimer**: I… Do::: NOT… own::: Detective… Conan:: sobs

* * *

**Chapter 1: Then again, Suspicion**

"Mou, Conan-kun. Hurry up!" Ran said, as she gently tapped the bathroom door. Conan's been there for an hour already now, and they're getting late. Luckily, Ran's already finished dressing, eating and bathing before Conan could even wake up. That boy just always wakes up late, especially when they left an unsolved case hanging, or when Kaito Kid leaves notes for him to decipher. Oh… wait. Scratch that. Leaves notes for HER DAD to decipher, not Conan! But sometimes, he just gets the meaning of the message first, before her dad can even get the meaning of the first line.

Which is very weird.

It's really rare to see a seven year old boy solve cases before a thirty-nine year old man can even understand it. Fortunately, she saw one with the abilities above mentioned…

Unfortunately, It's creepy.

Really. How could a boy that young solve the most complex cases she's ever heard, get the highest marks in class (though Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko say he's sleeping most of the time, and not paying attention ) and still hang out with his "friends?" That question just kept bugging Ran…

Aside from the fact that everything about him was just Shinichi-like, except the size.

Ran shook the thought away. Why is she even thinking of that again? All the time, she suspected that Shinichi was really Conan, but during those times, she's proven wrong. It was either Shinichi calls, or someone comes to cover for him. You can't help but give up with such a weird deduction.

Life isn't a science fiction, isn't it? Shinichi is seventeen, Conan-kun is seven. It's like a ten year gap between them… Unless he was cursed to turn ten years younger which was practically impossible. It's not that witches were real, weren't they?

Ran was woken from her thinking by a slight tug in her skirt. It was Conan, whose hair was all wet, and yawned. "Ohayo, Ran-neechan." He said.

Ran smiled. "Ohayo to you too, Conan-kun." She said. She took her bag from the sofa and gently gestured Conan to come out. "We'll be going Dad!" She told her father, who drank another swig of beer.

"Fine…" he muttered. Ran waved goodbye and yelled a "see you later," at her dad from the stairs. Kogoro then took another sip and opened the television.

This is, another day.

* * *

Well... That's it! I just hope you liked the first chapter of my first fic. R&R to everyone! The second chapter will be about Ran's shrinking... Ja ne! 


	2. The Shrink

**Experience unforgettable**

By: Effishei Ran

Disclaimer: I… Do::: NOT… own::: Detective… Conan:: sobs

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Shrink**

RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!

"Finally." Sonoko said, rising from her chair, and approaching Ran as soon as the teacher left. Ran looked happy herself.

"Ran!" Sonoko screeched once more. It was a Friday, and the great heiress had nothing to do the entire weekend. Ran looked at Sonoko.

"Hmm? Sonoko, what is it?"

"Well…" Sonoko started, enthusiasm rising evidently in her voice. She looked happy. "I'm making my dad take me man-hunting at Izu. Wanna come?"

Ran laughed. Typical Sonoko. "Um… No Thanks." Ran said. Sonoko sighed, and put up begging eyes. "Please?" Sonoko said, making her look as pitiful as possible. Ran shook her head. Sonoko sighed once more.

"Just forget Shinichi-kun for at least, a day or two! Come on…"

"Iye. I don't…" Ran started… "think I can do that easily." She said, with a slight blush.

"That's so sweet!" Sonoko said, clasping her hands together. "Maybe I should cancel that and be with Makoto-san. You have inspired me Ran!" she waved and approached the door. "Well… See Ya!"

Ran smiled and waved as well. Oh Shinichi…

xoxoxox

On the way home, Ran decided to take the shortcut. It was a really long and narrow alleyway, but at least, it saves her from her ordinary 30 minute walk home.

Her mom always warned her not to walk through places like those, as there might be criminals lurking all over, looking for new pitiful subjects to take. She always argued with Eri about that, saying she has her karate to protect her, but still, she herself is careful. You never know, don't you?

She turned by the corner. Unfortunately…

She saw two guys in black making a deal with a guy who looked scared. Something isn't right… those two… They looked…

Familiar.

Before Ran could even run, one of the two guys saw her. Uh-oh.

"Gin, somebody saw us!" one guy said, running to catch Ran. She tried running as fast as she can, not knowing that one of their members had already caught her from the front. She felt herself being struck in the head from behind and she felt someone grab her and "assist" her fall. She felt herself go almost unconscious and at the same time, half-awake. She was made to drink a strange pill and started to feel dizzy.

"Leave her to die." The blondie guy said. The short guy nodded.

"Yes Big Brother." He said, as they left her. Then, Ran felt her bones melting… She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Her voice must've cowered ahead of her, and vanished to Neverland.

'Help me… Shinichi… Please…' she thought, before fully going unconscious letting God do whatever he wanted with her: be it let her die, or, if lucky, live longer…

xoxoxoxox

"Damn. Where could Ran be? I'm getting hungry." Kogoro said, taking a glance at his wristwatch. Conan looked at his own watch.

'It's late.' Conan reasoned. 'It's not like Ran to be home late without calling and telling us why…' Then, he felt his head shot up.

'Could it be?' he asked himself nervously. 'Has the Black Organization found her?'

xoxoxoxo

"Little Girl?"

"Hmmm?" Ran groaned. 'Wait…' she said to herself. 'LITTLE GIRL?! What is this lady, a giant?'

Ran opened her eyes. Around her were many people and by the corner,

Police… and officers…

Of course. By now, it's the ONLY thing that seems normal.

"What…happened?" she asked the middle-aged lady who helped her stand up. Something is wrong… Really wrong…

"My, my, Little Girl." The woman said. "Why did you wear your oneechan's uniform?"

'Oneechan? Huh?' Ran asked herself. Then, she looked at her chest.

Close to flat.

'Oh… My…God…'

Her skirt was on the ground, and her jacket (or vest) already touched her knees. She was shorter… No wait, smaller sounded better. It was like she shrunk.

She knew she can't go home like this. Big Problem.

"What the—" she whispered. How? Why? Why her?

Then, she looked at the lady beside her and put up her cutest face. She cried, crocodile tears.

"Oh, Obaasan!" she started, making her voice as shaky as possible. "Please—sob –help me… --sob--" she felt the lady kneel to hug her, and she smirked inwardly. Her act was working… That was good. "My mama and papa –sob—are already –sob—separated! My papa –sob—already died—sob—three years ago! And my—sob—mama is overseas—sob—with her—sob—second family!" Then she cried more convincingly, thinking of her REAL parent's relationship right now. Half of what she's saying is true… The other half wasn't.

"Oh, Obaasan!" she continued, hearing the lady's comforting "shh, don't cry," mush. "Please—sob—take me—sob—with you…" she said, looking up to the lady who looked at her with pitiful eyes. "I'm so—sob—scared…"

"Shhh…" The woman said, comforting her. "I'll take you, I don't mind…" she held Ran up.

"What's your name anyway, Little Girl?"

Ran thought for a moment. 'I can't say my name's Mouri Ran. She'll think I'm crazy…'

"Shieran." She heard herself say. "Kirune Shieran."

xoxoxoxoxoxox

As soon as she got to the lady's home, she used the phone as the lady cooked dinner. Her husband was still ranting about bringing 'a new, kiddie stranger,' at home. The lady explained that their 9 year old daughter was in a critical condition at the hospital, so her husband was a bit of grumpy.

Not to mention handsome. Oops. Where did that thought come from?

Did I mention the lady and her husband was rich? Well, they live near the agency… just a few blocks away. They live in a mansion… a palace more of, compared to the old apartment she and her "famous-detective" father lived. Ran sighed. Looks like she has to do a bit of adjusting.

She dialed their phone number. Uh-oh…

She was sure of it. After she had shrunk, her voice pitch will be higher than before… Just like when she was 7…

Just like now. Too Late. Someone already answered the phone on the other line. It was Conan.

"Hai! Moshi, moshi. Mouri Detective agency, Edogawa Conan speaking." 'darn it…' Ran thought. 'The boy answers the phone better than her!'

"Co- Conan-kun?" she started. Darn that pitchy voice! 'Please don't notice my voice, please…' she begged inwardly.

Luckily, he didn't notice. "Ran-neechan? Is it you?"

"Ha-Hai Conan-kun. I won't b-be coming back for- for a few months."

"Eh?! Nani?" the boy on the other line said, shocked. Ran moved the receiver awy from her ear. "Wh-Why?" the curious boy asked. Ran sat frozen.

'Why anyway?' she asked herself. 'I can't say I'm shrunk, he must think I'm crazy.'

"I…" she started, her mind skimming through a lot of alibis for leaving. Then, she heard herself say.

"I'm going to look for Shinichi. Please tell dad and Sonoko for me. Thanks! Bye-bye!" she said, and put the phone down before Conan could even react.

'Oh no…' Conan told himself, putting the phone down. 'How will I even tell Kogoro?'

* * *

Ukie! That's the end of chap 2! Please R&R! My teachers are sooooo like giving me inspiration! I eat lunch outside the school to avoid them! Hehe! Actually, I'm busy... I have a ton of projects here and... Homeworks, unit tests, and exams coming three weeks from now. I promise I'm going to make chap 3 long:)

Thanks to **Mat49324 **and **keishinigami**! Love you guys:)

Don't worry Mat. I didn't forget my promise:) Thanks!


	3. The New Member

**Experience unforgettable**

By: Effishei Ran

Disclaimer: I… Do::: NOT… own::: Detective… Conan:: sobs

* * *

**Chapter 3: A New Member**

-At Teitan Elementary school-

"Aiya, Conan-kun." Mitsuhiko said, eyeing Conan's face. He did look tired.

Well, Of course he is. He had to convince Kogoro all night that his precious daughter had already left home to look for Shinichi. Sure enough, this made him hate Shinichi more… even more.

"You look so tired but class hasn't even started yet." Genta said. Ayumi looked worried.

"Are you okay, Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked him, feeling his forehead. Genta's pupils narrowed.

"Conan…" he growled and his fists balled out of anger and jealousy. Conan looked worried for himself. Ai smirked. 'Poor Kudo-kun.'

RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!

"Aw… class is starting." Ayumi said, removing her hand from Conan's forehead. Conan looked relieved, but when she noticed Ayumi's blush and Genta's rude stare, he felt that his life would end in any minute.

"All right everyone, sit down." Their Hishiro-sensei said, setting the kids in their proper places (P.S. Hishiro-san is a woman.). "I'm going to introduce someone new to you so please, sit down." She said, looking around, making sure all of her students are already on their seats. "Yukirei-kun, sit down!" she told Yukirei, a boy whose hair was chocolate colored, who was standing on his seat. He sat down, with widened eyes trying to look innocent.

"Eh…? Introduce someone new? A transferee?" Mitsuhiko said, loud enough for the Detective Boys to hear. Genta looked excited.

"Kirune-chan, please, come in." The teacher said. When the door opened, they heard a few "ahhh…"s from the girls. When he peeked over, Conan felt his jaw drop.

A girl who looked exactly like Ran when they were kids.

'No way…'

"Kirune-chan, please, introduce yourself to your classmates." The teacher said gently. Ran nodded and took a step towards the center platform.

'Oh, hell no.' she thought. 'I already went through this stuff, why am I starting over again?' she thought sadly to herself. She was nervous and at the same time, frustrated, due to the fact that she's a "shrunk" high school student who has to mingle with elementary students and study alongside with them… Like before, only worse.

"Ohayo, everyone." She started nervously. "My name is Kirune Shieran. Pleased to meet you everyone!" she said with a bow. As she looked up, she saw some drooling boys and wide-eyed girls. And to think they're just elementary students!

"How did you get the name 'Shieran'? It sounds nice, but weird and mysterious." She jolted her head to the direction of the speaker. It was one of Conan's friends, Haibara Ai.

'Oh… And I thought she was all cold. I didn't know she's not fully know-it-all girl.' She thought. Oh, well. How did she get Shieran? Did it just pop in her head? No… she had a reason she chose that name… But what? What was that hidden reason. Gotta make up a story, and fast…

"Um… It…" she started, wringing her hands together. "It was my parents! Yeah! My parents, um… made it up." She laughed nervously. 'Oh, please buy it…'

"Eh? Your parents?" Mitsuhiko inquired. Ran nodded.

"Hai." She replied. "My mom's name is Seiran, which basically means 'blue orchid'…"

"And your father?" one of the girls, known to everyone as Sakura, asked. All of them muttered and started to whisper to each other.

'What's so interesting about Shieran anyway?!' she asked herself. She wished she can ask that to the students, but being rude will earn you less points. It's lonely being alone in school! "oh… my father?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "He's… uh… He's…"

"He is?"

"Kirune!" she said. "Kirune Shinichi!" she finally said. She heard some students "ohhh…" and heard some sigh. 'Finally!' there was a short silence that filled the room… Then…

"I get it!" an enthusiastic Mitsuhiko said. "If you put Seiran and Shinichi together, you'll get Shieran!" They he heard some students clapped and he looked very pleased with himself. Conan laughed, inwardly.

'Baka, it's already obvious…' then, he looked at the girl in front who looked just as pleased. "Hai! That is correct!" then she looked at her beaming teacher and smiled. "Where will I sit sensei?" The teacher's eyes wandered around the room. Some boys pushed their seatmates off the chair, to make it seem that it's vacant. Shieran smiled. Kids can't stop amusing her…

"Ah…" she heard her teacher say. "Conan-kun, is anyone sitting beside you? I mean, a seatmate aside from Haibara-chan?"

"Iye. It's free sensei." The bespectacled boy said. The teacher gestured Ran to sit on the free chair to Conan's left. She looked at the seat. It was near the window, a larger chance of daydreaming without being caught. To its right sat Conan, and to his right sat Ai. Behind Ai were Mitsuhiko, and then Ayumi, before the close-to-dozing Genta.

All of them sat close to each other, she noticed. She remembered the time when she and Shinichi were in a short orientation, with Shinichi chatting with other people. Sonoko wasn't there, so Ran didn't have someone to talk to that time. It was THAT feeling—that out of place feeling… It seems to be coming back, and she didn't want it to. Shinichi not talking to her for the entire day made Ran upset, but this? Not one of these students talking to her for the entire year…

Just the thought drove her crazy. She sadly looked out the window, wishing that all of these are just a dream. That Sonoko or Shinichi will wake her up and tell her its okay… but no. They aren't here… and they can't be with her now… Not like this…

She felt tears fill her eyes. She continued watching the birds as her teacher chattered and talked on and on… Everything didn't matter… It's her against the world…

No. It's her against herself. Then she felt a tap at her shoulder. As she looked, she saw a smiling Conan look at her.

"Hi." He said. "You must be pretty lonely sitting quietly there. Need anything?"

'God, he looks so handsome…' "H-Hi…" she told him back, blushing madly. She looked away, hoping he didn't notice. Then, she felt a note on her lap as her hand landed on it to take the vibrating cellphone from her pocket… and read the message silently. She looked puzzled. "Eh?" Conan peeked over, looking at what startled the young lady.

A note. Right…

"Nani?" Conan asked, as he continued to peer over for a better view of the paper. When she opened it, an entire sentence was written on the paper, and a cute little signature settled on the lower-right corner. It said:

_Would you like to join our group?_

_ Yoshida Ayumi_

"Your group? She asked Conan. He smiled, blushed and chuckled silently.

" The Detective Boys." He replied. Ran's lips curled into an 'O'. 'Detective Boys, huh? I didn't know Conan-kun even joins stuff like that.'

"Wait. I'm not a boy, yet you want me to join?"

Conan beamed. "Yeah, we know, and Haibara and Ayumi aren't boys either, are they? The Detective Boys is well… just a name." He said, still smiling, though Ran was mocking him. Well, there is something about this girl that made him want to talk to her… A strange feeling…

That he had known her before…

Bizzare.

"Edogawa-kun?" Shieran asked. Conan snapped out. "Ha-Hai?" he asked. Ran looked away and blushed once more.

"Arou…" she started, grabbing her pen and uncapping it. Conan watched her movement. "I… um… Are you a Detective Boys' member?" she inquired. She was scribbling weird circle patterns over the paper, a sign of nervousness. For what?

'What's with her?' he asked himself. "Hai! I'm the brains of the Detective Boys." Shieran smiled.

"Then I guess I can join then." She said, placing the tip of her pen under Ayumi's note. "If I'm welcome."

"You're invited, don't worry." He said, assuring her. Then, the tip of her pen touched the paper, and her hands wrote her feelings and moved on their own.

_Ok… I mean, sure, why not Ayumi-chan? Thanks for the invite:)_

_ Kirune Shieran_

She wrote legibly. That's nice, Conan thought. Then, he watched as she passed the note back to a very excited Ayumi with a smile. He couldn't help but notice…

' She looks like an angel when she smiles.'

xoxoxoxox

After the bell rang, the Detective Boys immediately approached Shieran.

"Welcome to the Detective Boys, Shieran-chan!" the three REAL kids yelled. Haibara and Edogawa watched and just smiled. Shieran smiled and laughed.

"What should we do first? I'm new so I don't know what you usually do yet…"

The three children thought of something interesting to do to welcome a new member.

"Let's watch a taped Kamen Yaiber film!" Genta suggested. Mitsuhiko shook his head. 'Genta-kun…' he thought.

"Let's go shopping!" Ayumi said next. Conan decided to butt in before this "conversation" leads to "somewhere" full of non-sense. "Why don't we introduce her to Agasa Hakase first, get her a badge and watchlight, before we take her places…" Mitsuhiko nodded.

"Conan-kun is right." He said. "Hakase doesn't even know we have a new member."

"Sure." Ai said, "Why don't we go to Hakase's house right now?" she packed her bag and put her notebooks inside. "So he can start on her badge and watchlight."

xoxoxoxox

At the Agasa Estate:

"Hakase!" the kids yelled. Old man Agasa chuckled. "Ah, I see! The Detective Boys are here. What is it?" he said, beaming at the children and abandoning his current job.

"We want to introduce a new member to you!" Genta said, excitedly. Then, he heard his stomach grumble like thunder. "We're gonna grab a grub too!" Agasa smiled weakly. 'Typical Genta.'

"So, where's this new member you're talking about?"

"Out in the gate." Ai answered, that surprised everyone. She was too quiet that everyone almost forgot she was there.

"Talking with Conan-kun." She revealed.

xoxoxoxox

Out in the Gate:

"Eh? No way!" she said to Conan. That didn't sound SO convincing.

"Yah. It's true…" he said, stopping his laughter. "You really look like our Ran-neechan! A… um… smaller version though."

"Probably coincidence!" she said, trying to look innocent. 'Of course! I AM RAN!!' she told herself deep inside. Then, she smiled.

"Do you like any particular girl in school Conan-kun?" she asked him, pretending to be curious. Conan shook his head.

"I certainly have NO time for MY lovelife." He said, as he looked down. Thoughts of Shieran and Ran's similarities flooded his mind as he stared blankly at his sneakers. "You're lying." He heard her say. Well, yeah, Conan likes Ran…

But he's starting to like Shieran too.

xoxoxoxox

After introducing Shieran to Agasa-hakase, the Detective Boys, with their newest member, took the normal walk home.

"Oi, Ran-chan." Genta called, to a running Shieran.

"Ran?" Conan asked. Ayumi nodded. "You see, Conan-kun…"

_Flashback:_

_ When Conan went to the living room to use the phone, The professor and the children started chatting. Since Shieran was new, he became the easy topic._

_ "Kirune Shieran?" Agasa asked. "That's a nice name… But, don't you think it's a bit long?"_

_ "It is weird for a name that long to have no shorter version." Genta said, eating the riceball. Ran giggled. "Why don't you try to guess?" she said, in a challenging tone of voice. 'Let's just see how good these kids are.' She thought to herself. Genta was the first to speak._

_ "Sherry?" he asked. Ai twitched. 'What the—'_

_ Ran shook her head. "Iye."_

_ "She's not liquor, Genta-kun." Mitsuhiko said. Ai remained silent and watched them guess…_

_ "I'm just thirsty." Genta responded, pouting at Mitsuhiko. Ayumi jolted up. "Okay, Okay! It's MY turn! Is it Chey?"_

_ "Iye."_

_ "Aww…" Ayumi said sadly, and continued to talk and think of other nicknames._

"_Shian?" Mitsuhiko guessed. Ran shook her head once more. Ai couldn't help it anymore. The kids really didn't get the hint yet! It's right in front of them!_

_ "Is it Ran?" Ai guessed, peering over with one eye. Ran beamed and nodded._

_ "Hai!"_

_ "Eh!? No way!" The kids said in surprise. Ran tried to look innocent… 'Please don't tell me that…'_

_ "Your nickname is the same as our Ran-neechan's name!" Mitsuhiko said. 'Knew it.' Ran thought, as she sweatdropped. 'What did I expect?'_

_ "You look like her too!" Genta said. Ran laughed nervously. 'Baka! I AM Ran!' she thought. "Conan-kun told me the same thing… It's just—um—coincidence!" she continued, hoping they'd buy it. Ayumi laughed loudly._

_ "What's so funny, Ayumi-chan?" Genta said. Ayumi continued laughing 'til her eyes watered and when she stopped, she said: "You're right. It's not as if Ran-neechan would go and shrink ten years younger, ne?"_

_ 'That's exactly what happened.' Ran thought as she smiled weakly and laughed nervously. 'It is possible.' Ai thought sadly._

_ "So that means we can call you Ran then?" Genta asked, after what seemed a million years of laughing._

_ "Sure!"_

_End Flashback._

"… And that was it! That's why you should call her Ran too." Ayumi said, finishing her story (A/N: The Flashback.) Conan's lips curled to an "O…" as he nodded slowly. Genta stopped walking.

"Where do you live anyway?"

"I live near a detective agency." She said, as she and Ayumi let their eyes gleam as the stared at a shop's lighted window. (A/N: Sorry for the grammar!) Mitsuhiko stopped as well. "What detective agency?" he inquired. Ran pretended to think.

"Um… That was… Mouri Detective Agency, was it? I don't know, I didn't really come from here." She said. Conan looked puzzled. "Eh?" he asked. "You live near my place then." He said.

"You live there?"

"Hai."

"Then you live close to his place then?" Ayumi asked this time, as she fixed her dress in a coffee shop's glass window. The people inside the shop looked at Ayumi weirdly, but she ignored them. (A/N: I do that all the time!)

"I'm hungry." Genta suddenly blurted out. Everyone, except Genta sweatdropped. 'Again?' Conan-kun asked himself. 'Does he have a black hole on his stomach?' Ayumi and Mitsuhiko thought themselves. Great minds think alike…

"Then you guys can eat dinner at my place then!" Ran suggested. Genta's face glowed with extreme happiness. Ayumi nudged Genta by the ribs and said "Won't that be embarrassing?"

Ran shook her head. "Iye. Let's say it's a thank you for taking me as a Detective Boy… um… Girl!"

"Are you really sure you want us to come?" Conan asked. Ran beamed.

"Sure! Come on!"

xoxoxoxox

In front of the gate of Shieran's house:

"Wow…" the children said in awe. The gate may be large, but the walls beyond it was covered with vines, and that scene is visible from the outside. 'Probably a garden,' Conan reasoned..

"Let's come in." Shieran said, opening the gate. There was, as Conan deducted, a garden and a grotto.

"Wow, we didn't know you were rich!" Mitsuhiko said. "This is so amazing!" said Ayumi, as she eyed the flowers. Genta sat by the side of the pond, watching the eels and fishes swim.

"Do you cook these?" Genta asked, hungrily.

"Iye. We cook the other eels we have for dinner." She said. "They're a lot more delicious than the ones in the garden." Genta started drooling. "Please, come in." she told the children—ehem—her friends. All of them entered the mansion, except Conan, who stood watching the grotto. She IS rich!

"Conan-kun?" a voice asked, which made Conan jump out of surprise. "You sound quiet. Is something bothering you? Are you okay?" It was Shieran. Conan nodded. There really was nothing wrong with him…

"Iye. I'm fine." He said with a gentle smile. "I'm fine." Shieran looked relieved.

"Then why don't we come in?"

* * *

Anyway... That's a wrap! Sorry if it took a bit long but... well, I'm SO TOTALLY busy! Gomen guys... Well anyways--again-- thanks to **Shubbimama**, **Anaime7** and **luna nuova** for reviewing. Due to Shubbimama's request, I made chap 3 a bit long... I really got tired typing it! Hehe...

Monday means field trip! Yeepeee! my last field trip here in the Philippines. Bye bye keishinigami-neechan. I'll miss this place.

Eh, Mat49324-niichan, I'll review! As I promised you:)

As usual, R&R guys:)

Mwah!


	4. The Karaoke Box Murder Case

Okay! Here comes chapter 4 of my fic. Hope you enjoy it! I'm so sorry for the late update. I have this case of depression and moral support can make me feel better.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Detective Conan.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Lucky Charm/ Karaoke Box Murder Case**

"Tadaima!" Ran yelled, as she entered the mansion. She heard her voice echo through the soundproof walls. Then she looked around, seeing Hinata, who sat in the nearest sofa, smile at her. She smiled back, and Hinata ushered someone by her side.

'Probably her sick daughter went home.' Ran said to herself. Hinata told her about the said girl before. She said that her daughter was in the hospital and was confined due to h-fever.

_Flashback:_

_Ryu had just ignored Hinata because she bought Shieran home. Even she, who was a newcomer, felt the tension that arose between the couple. That night, Hinata told Shieran to get some sleep and ready for school tomorrow. That was the day she first met the kids…_

_That she was just their size… She felt awkward just thinking of it._

_She peered through the door, slightly opening it. Then she heard the feuding couple yelling at each other, with Hinata sill looking calm but her handsome husband seemed so angry._

_"Who knows if her parents are criminals?" Ryu asked. They argued in the hallway, as a guilty Ran watched them through the opening in the door, listening intently. Hinata tried to be calm._

_"She already told me that her father is dead and her mother is overseas. Why don't we just adopt the poor, pitiful girl?" she said, trying to explain her side, with raising her voice or yelling back at her partner in life._

_"Poor? Pitiful?" Ryu said, mockingly "If you left her where she was, the orphanage would have found her!" he said, "Why don't you think about the really pitiful one at the hospital?! What are you doing?! Our daughter is sick and you just go outside," he pointed at the door, "and pick up and decide to adopt those 'Poor, Pitiful' girls. I can't believe you Hinata!" Ryu continued, his veins showing in his temples out of extreme anger. The person who Ran thought was handsome had changed into someone else. As Ryu looked away and went to his room, Ran heard Hinata's sobs as he slammed the door, not caring if his wife slept out in the living room._

_"Gomen, Hinata-san." Ran apologized guiltily, as she opened the door and hugged the now kneeling Hinata "It was my fault Ryu-san got angry with you. I'm sorry." Hinata shook her head, as she looked at Ran, with tears in her eyes. In those beautiful orbs show sorrow and reassurance, which seemed to tell Ran that 'It's okay;. It's not your fault.' Ran felt a lot more guilty, feeling solitude for the poor, kind woman who was now a mess, as she cried over her husband. "Demo, where are you going to sleep tonight?" she asked. Hinata smiled. _

_"Maybe in the sofa downstairs…" she replied. "Until he cools down." Ran smiled._

_"You can sleep with me Hinata-san!" she said sweetly, hugging Hinata. She heard the woman chuckle and hugs her back. "I guess that's how I can make it up to you!"_

_"Okay. Whatever you say!"_

_End Flashback._

'Gomen Hinata-san.' Ran said to herself that night. She didn't know that her "little" lie can lead this big. She just hoped they won't file divorce yet.

"Well, look who's home."

Ran's (and the children's) heads shot up to the source of the voice. A masculine voice belonged to a man… And the only man in that house was Ryu. "Guess our lucky charm's home." He said once more, smiling at Ran.

'This is Kirune Shinichi?' the boys asked themselves. 'Probably…' they thought.

"Lucky Charm?" a cute voice said. More of a girl. "What lucky charm daddy?"

"Well…" Hinata started. Ryu silenced her. "We'll tell you at dinner. Anyway, would your friends like to come Ran-chan?" he asked her. Genta was the one who nodded first.

"Okay then, let's go."

xoxoxoxo

At Beika Observational Restaurant…

"Wow, this place looks so expensive!" Mitsuhiko said. Conan nodded. After all, he did take the older Ran here to dinner once… and he was Shinichi then, until a weird case popped up and he had to leave her hanging. He came back to their table later, as Conan. He felt SO guilty that time that he couldn't look at Ran straight in the eye.

"Aw, mom, why here again?" they heard the other girl complain. 'Here Again?' Ayumi thought. 'She must be sick of this place.'

"Shh, Silence Ayame." Hinata said. The little girl fell silent as she looked solely at her mother. Then, they all sat at a round table, and the waiter approached them. The waiter placed the menus on their table, in a very honorable manner, but Genta, due to hunger, grabbed one with a quick "yehey!" Conan snorted.

'Manners, Genta-kun… Manners…' Conan thought to himself, not saying things aloud. Who knows what bigger scandal Genta will make if he started yelling at Conan about stopping him even if he's "already cole to dying due to hunger.' Oh, well, he'd just avoid that.

After a few minutes of ordering, they sent the waiter as they sat patiently waiting. Then, they started a conversation.

"How was your day Ran-chan?" Ryu asked. The little girl, who Hinata called Ayame minutes before, coughed inaudibly, hoping for her father to notice her. After all, she didn't know the new girl yet.

"It was fine… Fun…" she said, counting it slowly as she toyed with the flowers that settled in the vase on the middle of the table. Hinata laughed.

"Looks like it was fun… though, it seems tiring." The kids laughed.

"We had fun playing at the park with her!" Mitsuhiko blurted out. Genta and Ayumi nodded excitedly.

"Yah! Conan-kun even stared at her a lot of times!" They said. Conan blushed.

"Conan?" Hinata asked. Ayame coughed again, going unnoticed once more. Conan raised his hand.

"That's me." He told her smiling. He looked at the girl, who was "coughing" and her eyes sparkled at him… (A/N: Love at second sight? Aw.. That's just a hint!)

"Conan… I knew I heard that name somewhere…" Ryu said to himself… "It is an author's name."

"You mean, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?" Ran said. Ryu snapped his fingers.

"Yup." He said. "The Sherlock Holmes creator."

"Hehe…" Genta started. "His name sounds weird, doesn't it?"

"Actually, no." Hinata said. "Ryu here is a Sherlock Holmes addict."

"Eh?!" Conan said, excitement evident in his voice. Well what do you know…

"Conan-kun here is also a Sherlock Holmes addict." Ayumi said. Ryu looked at Conan in amazement.

"Really?" he said. "We'll be great friends then Conan-kun." This time, Ayame couldn't take it anymore.

"Can't anybody hear me?!" she said, loud enough for everyone in the table to here, and silence filled their table. "No one's even introducing me to this new girl, this cute guy, this fat boy, this walking stick and this short haired Barbie doll." She said, in a spoiled manner, as she referred one by one to the Shounen Tantei (Detective Boys). Mitsuhiko stared at her. 'Walking stick?'

"Shh, Ayame." Ryu said, in a venomous tone. That was embarrassing. "You're not in a market place." (A/N: In Tagalog, "Wala ka sa Palengke.")

"I'm sorry papa." She said a little upset. "It's just that, I'm very anxious to meet 'em. So nice to have new friends." She continued, in a Sharpay-like manner. (A/N: I do not own High School Musical) The kids noticed that she talked like this most of the time.

"Oh, you are right." Hinata said, finally noticing. "This here is Ran-chan…" she said gesturing to Ran. Ran smiled, but Ayame just ignored her. Spoiled brat.

"This here is… Mitsuhiko-kun, uh right?" she said, asking Mitsuhiko if she got his name right. Mitsuhiko nodded at her and smiled at Ayame as well, who just raised an eyebrow at her. Ohh… wicked attitude…

"Ah, Genta-kun." She said, gesturing to Genta. Ayame looked at Genta, obviously disgusted at the fat boy, who she thought was obese. Genta ignored her, as he continued to wait patiently for the waiter, No comment.

"Ayumi-chan." Hinata said, smiling at Ayumi.

"Hi Ayame-chan!" she said, reaching her hand over to shake Ayame's. "Yoshida Ayumi. Pleasure to meet you!" Ayame looked at her plainly disgusted about her openness.

"It's—NOT so nice meeting you.." she said. Ayumi's eyes widened, as she was close to crying. Ran frowned.

"That's just rude." Hinata said. "She just said she was pleased to meet you, and you snap at her like that. Apologize."

"No, mama, I was just telling THE TRUTH." She said, emphasizing her last two words. Lastly, it was Conan, and she was really, REALLY anxious to meet him.

"And…" Hinata started. She halted when she saw Ayame outstretch her hand to Conan, much like what Ayumi did.

"Hi cutie." She said with a wink. Conan smiled, nervously. Honestly, girls at her age knew how to flirt? Ran looked disgusted as well.

"Save it for later." Genta said, as he saw his mountain high order being carried to their table. "Itadakimasu!"

xoxoxoxox

After dinner, Ayame continued to flirt with Conan-kun. He couldn't eat properly because of that, and Ayame begged that she'll just feed Conan, in case he's too tired to move, so Conan was forced to eat, so that he won't be spoonfed by this girl. Then, Ayumi spoke openly once again, thinking of a good comeback against Ayame.

"Ano sa, I just noticed something." She said. Hinata looked at her.

"What is it?"

"To be honest with you Seiran-san, why is Ran-chan nicer and a LOT more approachable than Ayame-chan? I thought they were sisters."

"Eh? Seiran?" Hinata asked, confused. Mitsuhiko butted in.

"Ran-chan said her mother's name is Seiran."

"Ah, You see, I'm not really Ran-chan's mother." She said. "I just adopted her. My real name is Hinata. Kohiko Hinata"

"Yeah!" Ayame said, still staring at Conan. "JUST adopted." She said, giving Ran a quick glance. "Ne?"

"Whatever." Ran mumbled, looking away. How she wished her real parents was there…

Even if they don't still know how to have a peaceful conversation with each other for a least five minutes.

Ran sighed. Hinata felt sad. If only Ayame didn't remind Ran that she isn't really part of her real family, but just a new one… If only Ayame didn't make her feel uncomfortable towards her again. Shieran is a sweet girl anyway, and she doesn't deserve what she got, and what bad things she's getting now. As for the friends and everything, she thought that she really deserved it.

To make it up t her, she thought of an idea.

"Why don't we rent the karaoke box for tonight, and have you guys bond?"

Ran looked at Hinata. "Rant the Karaoke Box? Just for us?"

"Sure!"

The children looked worried. "But our parents might get angry at us." Ayumi said. Genta nodded.

"Oh, then I'll just tell your parents that you'll be bonding at the Karaoke Box. You can sleep at our place anyway, so don't worry about going home late." Hinata said, gently. Ran pleaded.

'Please say yes.' She said, praying to herself.

"Okay…" Conan said. "I don't see anything wrong about that. I mean, I don't see anything wrong about sleeping at her place for tonight." He said, blushing. Ayame beamed.

"I knew you'd say yes, sweetheart!" she said. Ran looked at her in a weird way.

'Sweetheart? Since when?'

"What do you mean, 'I knew you'd come?'" Hinata said.

"You'll be staying at home young lady. You need to rest." Ryu said. Ran smiled inwardly. 'I'll be having a spoiled-brat free night tonight!' she told herself happily.

"Eh, wait." Mitsuhiko said, remembering. "Why did you call Shieran lucky charm… um, mister?"

"Mister?" Ran said. "You mean Ryu-san?"

"Yeah…" Mitsuhiko said. "Well, why sir?"

"Well, because when Ran came, Ayame recovered easily." He said.

"So? What's the connection?" Ayame asked sarcastically. "Oh, a great faint healer hath come. Praise her." She continued, robotically. Ran rolled her eyes at her.

"And besides, that was MY own will." She continued angrily. "It's not like she made me heal or anything like that."

"But at least she helped." Hinata defended. "She made me feel better when you were gone." Ryu snorted. "Right Ryu?"

"Whatever. Anyway, why don't we go to the karaoke box now?"

"Sure!"

"Let's go!"

xoxoxoxo

At the Karaoke Box:

The children watched as Hinata and Ryu talked to the manager of the Karaoke Box. Ayame was flirting with a horrified Conan, and the other children had fun playing rock-paper-scissors. Ran watched them as they played while waiting. A few minutes later, Hinata and Ryu approached them with a smile.

"It looks like the Karaoke Box is all yours for tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Aw, thanks." They said, hugging the couple. They couldn't help but beam. An entire night, singing with your friends, singing like there's no tomorrow! The thought itself made them happy.

"We can't keep an eye on you, not now. We'll be leaving you here to have fun, okay. You kids can sleep at home."

"But," Ayumi started, "what about our parents?"

"Oh, we'll handle them. Just give me your phone numbers and I'll be the one who'll tell them you're here." Hinata said, giving them her cellphone so that they could key in their numbers. Conan refused.

"Uncle won't care anyway. I already told him I'll be in the professor's house tonight, so it's okay."

"You sure Conan-kun?"

"Affirmative."

"Then I'll just stay behind to make sure MY Conan is safe." Ayame volunteered. Hinata looked confused.

"YOUR Conan?" she said. "I thought Conan was with Ran-chan." Ran looked surprised.

"Nani?!" she and Conan said in chorus. The both of them were blushing badly, which was given away by their crimson colored cheeks. Ryu gave out a sly chuckle.

"Well, looks like you're going to have a NICE night Ran-chan."

"Arou…" Ran said, looking at her stilettos. She was still blushing because of what Hinata said. Hinata looked at her and smiled. She knelt 'til she was Ran's height (the small Ran, mind you…)

"Have fun sweetheart." She said. "This is the only way I can pay you for last night."

"Okay Hinata-san. Thank you." Hinata hugged her.

"Oh, dear, you don't necessarily need to call me Hinata-san. Just call me 'okasan' or 'mom,' and I'll be happy. Just ignore what Ayame said, okay? You're our family now, and we'll always be."

Ran smiled again, close to tears. 'I wish mom was REALLY like this.' She told herself.

"Now, now, don't cry angel." She said, hugging and comforting Ran tighter. Ryu smiled at the two.

"Come now, Hinata. It's getting late." Ryu said, as Ran wiped the last tear away. "Let's just let the kids enjoy."

"Okay."

Hinata stood up and called Ayame. They went in the car then drove away, and the children watched them go. After they saw the last of their car's trunk, their faces turned from sadness to happiness. They all smiled, and ran to the room. Ayumi grabbed the mic.

"I'll sing first!" said she. Genta took the other mic.

"Choose a duet!"

"No way!" Ayumi said, looking disapprovingly at Genta. "With you?"

"Yup." Genta nodded. "My voice sounds better than you."

"Whatever,"

Mitsuhiko grabbed the song list. "Why don't you choose a song first before fighting over the mic?"

"Oh yeah…" they both said, embarrassed. Conan gave out a chuckle.

'Baka.' He thought. Then, he felt a tug at his shirt. It was Shieran, and she looked nervous. What the— …

She had handed him a mic. The other kids looked horrified as their faces paled.

"Conan's gonna sing?"

"I think so."

Ran looked at them weirdly. "What? Something wrong with Conan-kun's singing?" Ayumi nodded.

"Yup, a very big mistake."

"He's tone-deaf." Genta finally revealed. "If you still want your eardrums in place…"

"Whatever." Conan said. 'Damn you, Genta' he cursed.

"Well, why don't we give him a chance?" Ran said. " You know, let him sing!"

"But…"

"We are in a Karaoke Box."

"Okay, okay, I'll sing if you want me to. Just don't bug me after this." Conan said, in a type of surrendering tone of voice. Victory to Ran.

Ran smiled as she handed Conan the microphone. Conan took it with much nervousness, but decided not to show it. He was skimming his mind of possible routes of escape, and Ran keyed in the number. Then, a "cheesy" number played, but Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi started humming.

(A/N: I do NOT own the song. )

_Breaking Free_

_Jukebox (the guide beginning): We're soaring, flying_

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach_

_Ran:If we're trying_

_So we're breaking free…_

"Go Conan." Ran whispered. Conan held the mic close to his lips, and sang, not much of toneless. It was close to perfect.

_Conan:You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

_Ran:Creating space between us_

_'til we're separate hearts…_

_Both:But your faith it gives me strength…_

_Strength to believe…_

Conan smiled. He heard this song somewhere. Well, at least he's not ruining it yet.

_Conan:We're breaking free._

_Ran:We're soaring,_

_Conan:Flying,_

_Both:There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_Conan:If we're trying,_

_Both:Yeah we're breaking free_

'So far, so good.' Conan thought. He's good… a little good… he's not getting anything wrong yet, at least. Ran smiled herself. 'Whoever said he's out of tune?'

_Conan: Can you feel it building?_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_Ran:Connected by a feeling,_

_In our very souls_

_Both:Rising 'til it lifts us up_

_So everyone can see_

They stared at each other. The song was getting into them, and Conan outstretched his hand to Ran, which she took. They started to have fun, spinning each other while singing.

_Conan:We're breaking free._

_Ran:We're soaring,_

_Conan:Flying,_

_Both:There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_Conan:If we're trying,_

_Both:Yeah we're breaking free_

_Ran:Running,_

_Conan:Climbing_

_To get to that place to,_

_Both:Be all that we can be_

_Conan:Now's the time_

_Ran:So we're breaking free (We're breaking free)_

Conan and Ran continued singing. The other children sat, looking at the two singing kids in front of them. Then entered a teenaged girl—the waitress. Along with her was a menu, which she tucked under her arm. She approached the children with a smile.

"Hinata-san told me to bring this menu to you if ever you get hungry. She said that we should just put it on her tab and…" she stopped, and listened intently to the wonderful song that played in the background. "Breaking Free…" she whispered, as her face turned from the cheery smile to a paling look. Her eyes started to water as she watched the two continuously sing and have fun.

"I'll just leave this to you and just order anything you want. Ring the bell if you need something." She said quickly, leaving the menu at the table and scurrying to the door. Ayumi watched her sadly as the tears fell from her eyes.

"The song reminded her of something." She said to the two boys, melancholy evident on her voice. She felt bad for the poor girl… 'Probably her boyfriend left her.'

"She looked sad when she heard their song, didn't she?" Ayumi finally said aloud. Eventually, Mitsuhiko noticed the same thing.

"Yeah. Maybe it's because of the song."

"Probably." Genta said, absentmindedly. They noticed he was listing down the foods and said. "Why don't you guys order already?"

xoxoxoxo

After Ran and Conan's song number…

"Eh? The waitress cried after she heard the song?" Conan asked, grabbing and munching on a rice ball.

"Yep." Mitsuhiko said plainly. "Probably stirred past memories, ne?"

"Yeah, probably." Genta said watching Ayumi sing. "Oi Ayumi! You're getting yourself out of tune!"

"Shut up Genta!" Ayumi said, as she continued singing.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Ran said, suddenly standing up.

"What for?" Genta asked.

"Dummy, for personal necessities! Why else would a lady go to the bathroom?" Mitsuhiko said. "You probably need to refresh your brain…"

"Whatever, geek."

"What did you say?!"

"STOP!!" Ran said. "Why are you two fighting?! I JUST said I'M GOING TO THE COMFORT ROOM, and you started to BICKER!" then she stopped, watching as the three men cowered. "That's it." She said once more, as she turned to leave.

"Bye-bye." Conan whispered. As soon as she got out, the boys sighed in relief.

"Wassa matter?" Ayumi asked. "You all looked horrified."

"You're finished?"

"Obviously, yes."

"My song's next!" Mitsuhiko said, sliding down the chair, and his seat was taken by Ayumi.

"How was my song?" she asked them.

"Fine." Conan said. Genta shrugged.

"Fine? You mean out-of-tune?"

"You have the nerve!"

"I sing better than you!" Genta said, "Oh wait. Pigs sing better than you!"

"Oh yeah?" Ayumi said, "When they learn how to fly!"

"Whatever."

"Hmm… What song should I sing next…" Genta spoke again, changing the subject. He grabbed the song book… "I think…"

AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

"Nani?!" Conan said, his eyes being diverted to the door.

"Ran-chan!" Ayumi said. "Where is she?"

"I heard the scream." Mitsuhiko said. He approached them after putting the microphone down and he ran towards them.

"It came from the bathroom…"

Conan dashed out. 'We're the only ones here tonight and the only one who used the bathroom is…' he halted in front of the open bathroom door. Facing him was a pale faced Shieran, who sat helpless on the floor. "Daijobu?" he asked her. She nodded merely, and raised her finger, pointing at something.

"But oneechan is… is…." She said, gulping. "dead." She continued, in a mere whisper.

"Waitress-chan!" the three other children called and they brought along the manager. The manager was shocked at the sight.

There hung the woman who had served the children's food a few minutes ago. Her wrists were sliced, and the bucket that lay at Ran's feet ought to show she committed suicide. What idiom was that? Oh, yeah, kick the bucket.

"Call the police!" Conan said. "Hurry!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"The victim is Jounouchi Haruna, 22 years old. Cause of death, laceration and that noose…" Megure said, pointing at the string that remained hanging above the door. "Estimated time of death, 2 hours ago…" he said, pausing to look at Ran. "You, my dear, are the first to see her hanging dead, ne?"

"H-hai." She said, nervously. She was shaking badly. Why was that?

"We've seen her a few minutes before she died!" The children said, hoping this little fact can help the police.

"Eh? A few minutes before she died?" Takagi asked them. The children nodded.

"When she first came to us, she had broken out of the room after hearing Conan-kun and Ran-chan's song number." Mitsuhiko said.

"What song is that exactly?"

"It's entitled "Breaking Free." This time Conan spoke.

"It probably brought back old memories to her, that's why she did this." Ayumi said. The manager suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! That was their theme song before she and her boyfriend had broken up. I could hear her singing that song almost all the time."

"Well then, if that is the case, then we can conclude this as suicide." Megure said, sighing. Conan pondered on a thought that had appeared in his mind. Then he opened about it again, with his innocent and childish expressions.

"But why would you think she cut her wrists if she'll already kill herself by hanging? Isn't that weird? I mean, cutting her wrist is enough to kill her, yet why would she still hang herself? What did she do? Walk dead and hang herself to scare us? Halloween just passed you know…" Megure took the thought in.

"Conan-kun is right… Then that means… this is…"

"A murder case." Conan said once more, finishing the sentence for him. "She was killed for a particularly special reason, that we are yet to unveil…"

"Takagi-kun, hurry and call back the forensics!" Megure said. "We can't conclude anything just yet!"

'Time to do a self investigation…' Conan thought to himself. 'wait,' he thought. 'These evidence points to…' he said, his thinking phase slowing down, his deducting powers weakening as it has found its answer. 'The murderer is THAT person!' he said.

"Ita!" Conan said. The Shounen Tanteis approached him, asking if he found anything.

"I have found the trick, and the murderer."

"Really?!" Ran said, shocked. This boy s a fast thinker… Much of, a child prodigy of his family…

"Then who is it?"

"The murderer is…" he started and he signaled them to come closer. Then, he also started giving out their parts.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

They had set up a trap for the murderer. They were readily waiting for Ayumi, as she lured her to the said room. Then, they started playing the same music that brought Haruna to death.

"What is it?" the manager, otherwise known as Hishitane (A/N: I made that up.), had entered the room, as well as the well prepared trap.

"Welcome Hishitane-san." A high-pitched boy's voice had started. Then the said speaker popped out from behind the curtain, revealing himself. "You surprised me little boy…" Hishitane said again.

"Jounouchi Haruna had an ex-boyfriend named Niwa, Satoshi. He was a Japanese-American citizen and he and Haruna-neechan had a nice relationship." Mitsuhiko said.

"Until you destroyed that relationship by lying to Satoshi and telling him that Haruna-neechan had another guy, and that she "loves" him because of his money, which was totally untrue." Ayumi now said, walking towards Mitsuhiko in a slow manner, which made Hishitane feel guilty. She approached the door, trying to come out.

"The police needs me there… The investigation is still on going and they need my statement there, as well as yours, so why don't you…" she said, touching the door knob. She felt a smaller hand touched it ahead of her, and that small hand had locked the door.

"You can't escape. We won't let you." The two kids said, as they looked at her in an odd manner. "Now, Genta-kun, why don't you continue our broken love story?"

"Hai." He told them. Then he faced Hishitane, and he blocked the door fully with his body. "You set up Haruna-chan by making Satoshi-chan come on the festival, which she will be spending with her best friend, who is also a boy. When Satoshi-niichan saw this, he got angry and broke up with Haruna-neechan, just two weeks ago, not even bothering to listen to her explanation."

"Haruna-neechan had always thought of killing herself, after what had happened." assumed Ran, as she sat on top of the cabinet. "But she couldn't because she's her family's breadwinner, and she's the only one looking after her brothers and sisters, but you forced her to commit suicide by reminding her of the song."

"I didn't sing it." She said n defense. "You, my dear, and your little boyfriend sung it. Therefore, YOU are the ones who made her commit suicide."

"Yes, but you were supposed to be the one who was to bring us the menu. But after you heard my proposal of singing Breaking Free, you suddenly asked her for a switch, so she'd hear it on purpose." She said once more. "And then feel depressed again."

"That way, she'd be forced to commit suicide without you even touching her." Conan hath finally said, approaching the Karaoke and turning on the music. "This was the song that lead to her suicide…" Conan said, "And your victory." He continued.

"Therefore." Mitsuhiko pointed out.

"We all conclude." Ayumi declaired.

"That the murderer…" Genta, this time, revealed his "observations".

"Is you, Hishitane-san!" Conan and Ran said at the same time, pointing at her. On her face was an emotionless expression and her face was paling.

"We're going to tell the police!" The three children said. She looked at them.

"Do you actually think they'd believe you?" she started, slowly taking out a gun from her pocket. "You nasty little kids…"

"Oh, they won't believe us…" Ran said, taking out a tape recorder as she was nearest to the door. "Though, I think they'll believe You…" she said, taking out the tape. Then she ran outside as fast as she can, to the inspector. The other children followed as Hishitane looked horrified.

'Nice Job… Ran.' Conan thought as Ran explained the inspector what the tape was for. A few minutes after that, they called the police station to issue a warrant of arrest against Hishitane, and they handcuffed her to prevent her escape. Hinata came back to pick up the kids, telling them that she was so worried of them, that she decided to just pick them up, instead of waiting for them in vain to come home.

"You kids," she said, pausing as soon as they all got in the car. She looked at the passenger seat to see all kids stuffed up. "Have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

That's a wrap for the fourth chapter! wahoo! If the reviews reach 30, i'll update. If not, I'll keep waiting!

Thanks for everyone who reviewed the third chapter! I still have no idea what I'll do to them at the 5th chappie so just you wait!

Oh, an Conan can sing good at this fic, and Ayumi doesn't have a crush on Conan.

R&R! Ja ne!


	5. A rivalry among Sisters

**Experience Unforgettable**

By: EffisheiRan

* * *

Okay guys! I sorta got rushed with chapter five since I'm studying for a quiz bee. My dad promised to give me a PS3 if I win any place, so I'm trying my best to do so.

Anyway, I sorta kinda medyo ( the last word is Tagalog, but it meant the same thing as the first word.) got surprised when the reviews reached close to thirty. Honestly, jumping for joy I was, I found out when (Yoda style! Hehe.) I've been watching "Are You smarter than a Fifth Grader?" lately, and I sorta got hooked.

**Disclaimer: (God, do I really have to do this?) I DO NOT (it's do not, not doughnut!) OWN DETECTIVE CONAN… Huhu…**

Well, here goes…

* * *

Chapter 5: A Rivalry among Sisters

After the murder case at the Karaoke Box, the children went to sleep over at Shieran's place, all tired but glowing.

Imagine, Ran's first day with them automatically brought them a murder case! Conan told himself repeatedly that it was plain coincidence and not "good luck". The children, however, started to treat Ran like a princess, thinking she had brought them good luck. Well, everything is opposite for Ran. She started to think that it was bad luck since a woman died around her. She felt a bit gloomy, but with the cheerful attitude of the Shounen Tantei members, she started to cheer up again. That night, they all slept at Ran's room, telling ghost stories until they fell asleep. Ran and Ayumi slept in the bed, while the boys "volunteered" to sleep on the floor, for their lucky charm (One to which, Conan did not agree.).

It was 3:00 AM, and Ran awoke for an unknown reason. She stood up and yawned. 'Why the hell am I up?' she asked herself, slapping herself inwardly while remembering the ghost stories they shared that night. Then, a cold breeze struck her, and she cowered back to the sheets.

"What's wrong? Freezing?" a male voice asked. She looked to her left and saw Conan, who was also up.

"Uh, hey…" she said, and yawned. "Why are you up?"

"Genta…" He barely mumbled, and pointed at the snoring boy. True, they probably went awake because of the loud snores the fat boy emitted, but they wondered why the two other children remained sleeping. It was probably due to their fatigue. "How 'bout you? Why are you still up?" Conan then asked, after an awkward moment of silence. Ran shrugged and pulled the sheets closer to her.

"I dunno." She finally said. "I just felt like waking up. Probably due to the cold wind…" she looked at him as he sat at the foot of her bed.

"The bed is softer that the floor, eh?" he asked her. Then, she felt a bit guilty.

"H-hai…" she said. 'What is he doing? Trying to squeeze the guilt outta me?' she thought. Then, she suddenly felt like pushing the sheets from her and sitting beside Conan, but no…

Well, what's wrong with doing that anyway? She was scared, and she needs someone to guard her…

She crawled towards Conan who sat still, and he continued to watch her. She sat beside him, and he blinked twice.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing…" he answered.

"You don't mind if I sit here, right?"

"Nope." He replied. "This is your bed anyway." He said smiling.

"Something tells me you're trying to make me guilty for making you guys sleep in the floor… ne?" she asked jokingly. Conan laughed, silently.

"No." He said. She raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled. "Promise." He continued, seeing her disbelieving eyes. Then she smiled.

"Okay."

Silence…

'Should I tell her?' he asked himself.

'Hm…' she asked herself. 'Should I ask him?'

Silence… was disturbed by Genta, as he started naming food asleep. The two silent children—erm, teens, unknown to the other—looked at each other and laughed.

"Genta-kun's probably hungry." Ran said, after they stopped. Conan looked surprised.

"Well, if we find an answer to the question 'how do you feed a dark hole?', we'll just make sure Genta-kun will be the first to—to—" he paused, as she watched her continue to smile at him. He felt his face started to burn.

She noticed this and got curious. "Conan-kun…" she asked, "Are you okay?" she touched his forehead with her left hand, and touched her own forehead with her right hand. She started to feel his temperature. He continued to blush, but she held her hand and pushed it away from his forehead.

"I'm fine." He assured, still not letting go of her hand. Then, she started to blush herself. "Uh, Conan-kun…" she started. Then, he silenced her. "Your hand's cold…" he said, almost like a whisper. (A/N: Please DON'T flame me for this, I beg you.) Then, he put his forehead against hers and started feeling her temperature.

"Are you sick?" he asked, worriedly. Ran shook her head, in a gentle manner, wishing to keep their foreheads "connected" the way it is now.

"Nope."

"You sure?" he asked again, in the same manner.

"I told you, I'm not sick."

"You're worried about something." He asked. "I see it in your eyes."

"I… well I…" she started but was disturbed by Ayumi's yawn. They quickly let go of the others' hand, out of surprise.

'Aw. Phooey.' Ran thought bitterly. 'It wasn't so bad holdi—wait a minute—what the heck?!'

'Darn it…' Conan said to himself, as he gave Ayumi a slight look. 'If only she didn't wake up… I would have—argh! What am I thinking?!'

"What were you two doing?" she asked curiously, smiling evilly.

"Nothing!" they both said, looking away, faces burning. "Honest!" they said again, like a microphone and an echo. Ayumi grinned.

"You were holding each other's hand… and your foreheads are like glued to each other…" she said. "Is there something going on between you guys?"

"Nothing!" They both said, at the same time again. Ayumi continued to grin.

"Oh Really?"

"Really!" They said again. God, this is getting awkward..

"Then why are you answering in chorus?"

"We are?" Ran laughed nervously, denying.

"We don't know we were thinking the same thing…" Conan said. Ayumi looked at them in disbelief. "Really Ayumi-chan."

"Okay…" she said, in a Sonoko-like manner. Then, Ran yawned. "I'm sleepy. Good night…"

"Yeah, Good night…"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

That morning…

"Good morning!" Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko said, waking Ran. She looked at them, and then covered her head in a pillow.

"Five minutes more please…"

The children looked at each other. "Okay." They told her, as she drifted to sleep again. They turned to Conan.

"Conan-kun!" Mitsuhiko yelled.

"Wake up!" Genta bellowed.

"Ohayo!" Ayumi greeted. Conan sat up, still sleepy, stared at the children with half moon eyes, and laid down again. Then he muttered them a sleepy, 'Good Morning,' and he drifted back to sleep.

"Looks like they slept so late," Mitsuhiko said, "They're not even ready to face the day."

"They probably slept so late because they got scared of the ghost stories we shared last night…!"

"No!" Ayumi said, raising her voice. "Well, you see…"

"We see what?"

"Last night…" Ayumi started, as she told them what she had witnessed that previous night/ morning. The two children looked surprised.

"Really?!" Genta said, surprise evident at his voice, and he cast a glance at Conan, who was snuggled at the floor, sleeping.

"I didn't know…" Mitsuhiko started, but he was cut short… By someone who WILL destroy their "supposed to be" awesome day.

The door was slammed open by Ayame, as she started yelling a forced 'good morning' to the younger children, who just stared at her with utmost shock.

"Conan, my love! Where are you sweetheart?" she yelled, scanning around the room. She saw a sleeping form at the floor, and saw locks of black hair sticking out of the blanket. "Oh! My Gosh!" she said, looking angry at the children, who cowered to each other. "Why did you make MY Conan sleep on the floor?! You should have told me, so he could have slept in my room, my bed, instead!" then, she scurried to Conan to wake him up.

"Sweetie, wake up… You can move to my bed if you want to… That's much softer than the floor…" she said to him sweetly. Conan moaned and turned, his back now facing her. She tried again. She was startled by a hand that stopped her by the shoulder and she looked up to the owner of the said hand.

"Can't you see he's still sleepy?" Ran said, and she frowned at her. Who was she to lecture her? Well, she should know that SHE is the REAL daughter… and SHE'S OLDER.

"I can see that, duh. I'm not blind, orphan." She said. Ran frowned more. Orphan?! What the–??

"Orphan? What the… Who, the hell, are you to tell me that?!" she said, angrily. Ayame stood up and faced her.

"I'm the REAL, ORIGINAL and the ONE and ONLY daughter here. You…" she said, pointing at Ran, "are nothing but a stray kitten who is picked up by my very loving mother! Now, be grateful before I kick you outta here…" she said, and she continued to wake Conan. Ran looked taken aback. 'What the damn heck did she just say??'

"Well, at lea—"

"SHUT UP!" Conan suddenly said, sitting up quickly. "Why don't you two just shut up, stop fighting and let me sleep in peace?!" well, he did look angry…

Ayame assured him. "Conan, sweetheart, don't worry… For you I'll stop arguing with her…" she said, batting her eyelashes. Conan looked at her with a frown.

"And then YOU are trying to wake me up. How am I going to sleep more?" he said. "I'm SO tired, okay, so just let me sleep Ayame…"

"You forgot to say my name with a sweetheart."

"Whatever." Conan said, as he lay down again. He turned and turned and finally, sat up again. "I can't sleep anymore, thanks to you two."

"Gomen…" Ran said, bowing her head. Conan's eyes softened at her.

"It's nothing, really… It's okay…" he said. Ayame scolded at Ran again.

"You see! It's your fault Conan-kun didn't get enough sleep! It's right for you to apologize! You know, I personally think you should kneel… Ne, sweetheart?" she asked Conan.

A grumble. He has had enough. He was about to reason out when…

"Shouldn't you apologize too?" Ran said, looking up at her sister. "I mean, you were shaking Conan-kun awake and I just stopped you… Then you started yelling. Aren't you also a reason he didn't get enough sleep?" 'Fair point made.' Conan thought. Ayame suddenly blushed.

"Well, you, uhm, see…" she started to explain, totally embarrassed. "Uh… Well, it's just that…"

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Genta yelled. "How many times do I have to knock and yell before you can hear me?! I'm SOOO hungry!" he also frowned. The three kids in the room sweatdropped.

"Uh… yah!" Ayame suddenly thought. "I was waking you up because it's already time to eat! I have a good excuse!" Ran rolled her eyes. 'Wrong timing Genta…' "Well, then, Why don't we all go down now and eat breakfast?" she said. Conan nodded.

"Yup, before Genta eats all the food downstairs." He reasoned. Ayame crossed her arms.

"I doubt it."

"Eh? You doubt it?" Conan asked, slightly confused. "Why?"

"You'll see when we get down."

"Okay."

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

All the children felt their jaws drop at the sight of the food filled table. No wonder Ayame doubted that Genta can eat all of the food! At the end of the table sat Ryu, reading a paper (which reminded Ran of her father) and striding back and forth from the kitchen was Hinata. It seems that she herself had cooked the children's breakfast. Ryu noticed the kids and smiled.

"Come, come, have a seat…" he said, gesturing to the chairs. "Oh, and congratulations for last night's case."

"Aw, thanks Mr. Ryu…" they said. Then, Ryu gave out a chuckle. "Well, I now know why I wanted 5 kids before, ne Hinata?" he asked her. Then she smiled, and poked her tongue at him.

"I can't handle that." She said, placing another food-filled plate on the table. Ryu watched his wife go back and forth. "Any food you didn't cook?" he inquired.

"Yup, that sushi near you. Why?"

"I'm gonna remove it. It won't taste just as good as the other food." He said, setting the sushi aside. Hinata giggled. "I just bought that." She said.

"I know, that's why I don't want to eat it."

"Ano…" Genta started, staring intently at the sushi. "I can eat that." He volunteered. Ryu passed the plate to Genta, and he started eating it. "I think you should try Hinata's cooking." Ryu suggested. "You'll be going straight to heaven."

"Whatever…" they heard Hinata say from the kitchen. Ayumi took her fork and raised it.

"If Hinata-san cooked these for us, shouldn't we eat it already?" she said, taking one sashimi from the nearest plate. "Itadakimasu!" she chewed. And slowly, she smiled.

"Delicious!"

"Eh, really?" Mitsuhiko asked. Then, he took one too and yelled 'Itadakimasu' before eating it. His face suddenly lit up. "Yummy!"

"You think so?" Hinata asked. Then she smiled. "Thank You then. Go on, don't be shy. Eat till you feel full, okay?"

"Yeah, Let's not waste food!" Genta yelled, and started taking all of the food he can reach, one by one, eating as if there is no tomorrow. The others, though, ate slowly, thinking of no competition… except for Genta. He seemed to have gotten addicted to the food, and ate more than he can.

"It sure is hot today, don't you think?" Ryu asked, after eating. Genta looked so full that he seemed to be stuck at the chair.

"I wish we could go swimming." Genta said. Mitsuhiko looked surprised.

"Genta- kun, you won't float you know… I think you'll sink, now that you've… um… filled your body with food." He said, nervously. Genta glared at him. 'Uh-oh.'

"Nani Mitsuhiko?!" he asked, trying to stand up and chase Mitsuhiko, as the thin boy slid off his chair and ran. "I'm gonna get you as soon as I get off… of here…" he said, struggling to get off.

"Rephrase…" Ran said. "If you get off."

"Ran-chan has a point Genta-kun. You should have controlled yourself and ate enough. Now I think you're fatter than Megure-keibu!"

"Nope, fatter than Agasa-hakase!"

"Shut Up!" he yelled, as he finally slid off his chair, and ran after Mitsuhiko. The kids started to laugh, as well as Ryu and Hinata, who, at the same time, looked worried.

"Arou, Genta-kun…" she called over. "I suggest you don't move much after eating… Or else, you might have an appendicitis."

"Don't worry obasan, no matter how many times he ran around the court after eating, he doesn't even get a stomach ache!" Ayumi said, now also running from Genta. Genta, who was now confused on who he will chase first, sat down and started to pant like a dog. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko started laughing, and then, both felt weak on the knees due to excessive laughing (pathetic…)

"Alright, alright! Stop this… nonsense!" Ayame said, and the two kids immediately stopped laughing. "I like your comment pigboy…"

"Huh?" 'Pigboy?' Genta thought.

"I mean, does **go to the beach and swim **ring a bell to you?" she said, sarcastically. Then, she stared at him, then at everyone in the room who seemed to be pondering at the thought. "Well??" she asked again, impatience evident in her voice.

"That isn't that much of a bad idea… It is HOT today…" Hinata said, putting her chin between her thumb and pointer finger, which reminded Ran of Shinichi.

"Then let's go!"

"Wait! Can't we pick up Ai-chan first?"

"Ai?" Ryu asked. "Who is she?"

"Another friend of ours dad." Ran said. "She's living with a friend of ours…"

"Uh… So?" Ayame asked, raising one eyebrow just to mock Ran. Ran just remained patient.

"Well, she rarely comes out of her place, so I was kinda hoping that taking her out to the beach is a good idea…" she said, revealing her thoughts. The children—except Ayame—all beamed.

"Yeah!"

"We should get Ai-chan away from the computer!"

"Oh great, an additional… What is this girl, a computer geek?" Ayame had butt in again, as Ryu readied the things they had to bring, and as Hinata packed their food. It was okay for them if they swim in shirts and shorts, since it was an unplanned outing… Actually, Ayumi was hoping that she could borrow a bathing suit from Ai, but when she remembered that Genta might tease her, she chose to ignore the tempting offer. She didn't want Genta saying, 'Oi Ayumi, don't even bother wearing those kind of clothes…' etc.

That's offending!

As the children all slid in the car, Ayame pulled Ran's hand, stopping her.

"Me first." She said. Then Ran eyed her.

"You don't need to pull me and squish my wrist, do you?"

"Huh, here you go again. Acting like an Angel… Spill it." She said, pure venomously.

"What?" Ran asked, totally confused this time.

"You're trying to take my Conan from me!" Ran looked at her strangely. _'Her Conan?'_

"What? Your Conan?" then Ran laughed. "I have no _intention _of _stealing _him from you."

"I hope you really stick to what you've said." She replied, pushing Ran's hand down. Ran caressed her wrist, which is now all red. "Or else, you will regret it." Then, Ayame slid in the car, and Ran stared into the floor.

'What was THAT all about?' she was halted from her thinking by a yell from Ayumi and Mitsuhiko.

"Ran-chan, Hurry!"

"Yah! We're still gonna pick up Ai-chan!"

"H-hai!" Ran said, letting go of her wrist as if nothing happened… after all, If she has to pretend Ayame didn't threaten her…

She has to do it the "best actress' way".

* * *

That's it! That's a wrap!

Sorry, but I won't review that soon. I'm studying for a spelling bee follow up after the contest. And, we're fixing out visa.

Huhu… I'll miss my home here in the Philippines…

I won't be coming home for… FOREVER.

I don't wanna think about it.

Anyway, please review! Thank you for everyone who reviewed for the last chapter!

* * *


	6. Care and Love case: Kouhen

**Experience Unforgettable**

**  
by Effishei Ran **

* * *

I'm Back, and I lived! Happy New Year Guys!

Well, hora, here it is... Chapter 6... Enjoy...

* * *

Warning: Singing Ai Haibara in this chappie! 

: Singing Mitsuhiko in this chappie

: Revelations (slight)

* * *

**Chapter 6: C.A.R.E and L.O.V.E case (Part 1: Introduction)**

** Disclaimer: i do not own Detective Conan, nor any of the songs here. I just liked the way these songs are sung and I love music.**

* * *

They picked up a confused Ai from the professor's house and went their way. All the kids sat at the passenger's seat, except for Ayame who 'refused to get stuffed up with immature people' who sat with her mom in front. Little Ran brought her cellphone, a Nokia 5300 phone, with her for music. Then, as she scanned through the songs, the children talked with each other.

"Ha! Found it!" Ran said, as she pressed the play button by the side of the phone. Suddenly, the phone started to "sing" Truth by TWO-MIX (A/N: I don't own the song.)

'_QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, _

_QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! _

_Hitomi ni himeta yume dake wa _

_Dare ni mo ubae wa shinai kara _

_Azayaka ni ima shinjitsu wo dakishimete!!'_the children started. They all nodded their heads. After all, this song was sung by their idol, Minami Takayama, and once they had saved her which earned them a special guest appearance in their concert. The children continued to sing like there was no tomorrow, and the 'adults-turned-kids' are now staring at the noisy kids, each one with a raised eyebrow.

Ayame frowned. 'What the—?' Then, she groaned, and turned to the backseat.

"Would you shut up?!" she said, angrily, raising her voice like a shout. The children cowered in their seats and Ayame grabbed Shieran's phone.

"How the hell do you shut this thing up?!"

Ryu stopped the car like a park in one side of the road. Hinata frowned at her daughter, whose waist was now in her ear. "Ayame…" they both said simultaneously.

"Mind your language…" Ryu said.

"And let them be." Hinata told her. Then, Ayame threw the phone to Ran, who caught it in time before it hit the window. Then, she herself frowned at Ayame, and then sighed, putting the phone in her pocket. Meanwhile, Ayame slid back to her seat and sighed.

"I just wanted a quiet environment." She said, as if it was an excuse.

'_You're not the only one.'_ Thought Conan, as he sat squished between Genta and Ran. Ryu continued to drive, but at the corner of his eye, he watched Ayame as she pouted beside her mother. The rest of the trip continued in silence.

After an eternity of driving, they finally arrived at the beach. The children anxiously rid their slippers and ran to the water, leaving Ai, Ayame, Conan and Ran behind. Ryu and Hinata, meanwhile, set up the towels, etc. Ayame was starting to rub sunblock on herself. Then, she ran to her parents, asking them to rub some on her back. Ai and the detective watched the kids play with raised eyebrows, and Ran had just seen a small crab by the shore.

"Ow!" she screamed, as a beach ball hit her head. Okay, that was soft, but its impact was great that it actually hurt. She fell back and Conan and Ai rushed by her side, asking if she's alright. She stood, still feeling dizzy, to find two females staring at her. They looked like mirror images of each other, except for the fact that the other had shoulder length hair and the other had a hair which was longer by 5 inches… approximately.

"Hala! Ang lakas ata ng pagkakahampas mo sa bola Caliz! (Oh no! I think you hit the ball way too hard Caliz!)" the girl with the shoulder length hair said, apparently, in Filipino. The other girl helped Ran stand, and looked at her apologetically.

"Oo nga Louie! Sorry bata ah? (I think you're right Louie! I'm sorry kid.)" She told Ran. She tried to understand what she was saying and gave up.

"What?"

"Oh! What I mean is, I'm sorry bout that." She said, in English. She seemed fluent.

"It's okay…" she said, almost like a whisper, as she was still dizzy.

"Ano na? (Well?)" a male asked from behind. He held the ball that hit Ran, as he walked towards the two girls. "Lagot kayo. (You two are so dead)"

"Matthew naman! (Matthew!)" the girl named Caliz told the guy. He laughed.

"Oh my God Shieran!" Hinata said in surprise as she saw her adopted daughter held by Conan and an unknown girl. It seems as if the Detective Boys saw what had happened and rushed to tell Hinata. "What happened?"

"I got hit a beach ball, but I'm fine mom, don't worry!" Ran assured Hinata. Hinata sighed in relief.

"That's good."

"We're sorry 'bout that. It was my sister who hit your daughter with the ball." Louie said. Caliz bowed in apology.

"Sorry! How can we make it up to you?"

"I'm hungry…" Genta suddenly blurted out.

"It's so hot." Ayame said. A thought lit in Caliz's head.

"Why don't you stay home for a while… You know… While it's still hot."

"Okay!" Ayumi yelled happily. "It is too hot, that we can't even play in the water ourselves!" she said.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Hinata asked the two girls. Louie nodded.

"Very sure."

"Then, why don't we hurry? Last one there's a rotten egg!" Caliz yelled as she ran excitedly to the hut near the shore. Matthew shook his head. 'When will she grow up?'

"Ah… Where are my manners?" the remaining girl said. "I'm Louie Olga Veronica Enriquez… It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah…" Ran said, still massaging her head. "I'm Kirune Shieran… It's a pleasure to meet you too." Suddenly, Ayame ran forward, in front of Louie.

"I'm Ayame… Kohiko Ayame. Uhm… are you the one that hit _her_ with the beachball?"

"Actually, no…" a voice suddenly butted in. "That was me." Ayame looked up at the girl with the longer hair. "Caliz… Caliz Andrea Roselle Enriquez (A/N: blush)… Sorry bout that." She told Ran.

"I LOVE you!" Ayame blurted. Caliz looked at her weirdly. _'Huh?'_

"Bakit? (Why?)" Ayame raised an eyebrow. "That meant 'why?'"

"Oh…" Ayame said, embarrassed that she 'must've looked stupid' in front of Conan. "Becoz you hit my sister with a beachball so hard that she fell and felt dizzy!"

"Hey!" Ran yelled. "What's so good about that? Ow!" the pain in her head was felt a lot more as she spoke. "I'll need a doctor for this."

"Oh, don't worry… My mom's a nurse. She can help you…" Louie declared proudly. Then, with a fading voice, she continued "I hope…"

"Ah, I forgot to introduce the others to you." Ran said. Conan put his hand on her shoulder.

"We can introduce ourselves, thank you…" then, he gestured her to come closer and whispered. "Besides, it'll hurt the more you talk."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." Conan said, looking at the back of her head. "Really really." Then, he looked up at Caliz and Louie. "I'm Conan. Edogawa Conan."

"Tsubaraya Mitsuhiko."

"Kojima Genta."

"Yoshida Ayumi… Hi!"

"Oh, hello!" Caliz said, apparently relaxed that none of the kids held a grudge against her.

"Haibara Ai." Ai said, lastly. Ayame stared at her. _'Ai?'_

"Oh, and that guy is Matthew."

"Yeah… we heard you call him."

"Ne, ne, Oneesan." Ayumi called Caliz. She seemed very fond of her. "Do you know what we call ourselves?" she said, looking up at the taller girl, matching with her strides.

"No… What do you call yourselves anyway?" This time, Mitsuhiko and Genta, with eager smiles of their faces, matched her strides as well.

"Well… We call ourselves the Shounen Tantei-dan!"

"Detective Boys?"

"Uh-huh."

"Cool!" Caliz said. Then, they continued to chat. Behind them walked Hinata, Ryu and Louie.

"Your sister seems very fond of children." Hinata commented.

"Yeah…" Louie said. "You see, it's because she treats every kid as her own… I don't know why though."

"The way she interacts with children is good." Ryu said. "The kids are comfortable around her in just a few minutes and some slight talks."

"Yeah… she is a bit, well, friendly when it comes to kids." Louie replied. "I don't know why she loves 'em so much." She paused. "Ah, here we are. Welcome to our summer home."

Their summer home looked like a palace. Its walls were orange and yellow, though its shades aren't too bright and aren't too dark either. Caliz already knocked and she continued her chat with the kids when she got in. The children, including Ayame stared in awe as they entered the house.

"I didn't know you're rich oneesan!" Ayumi said. Caliz smiled at her. "Well…"

"O, nandito na pala kayo. (Oh, I didn't know you're already here.)" A middle-aged woman said, as she brought a tray of refreshments with her. Remembering that their guests were foreign, she added. "Have a seat, and please, make yourselves at home."

Then, she put the tray on the table, and wiped her hands on her apron. "I'm Victoria. Welcome."

"Oh, hi Victoria. I'm Hinata." Hinata said, standing up and stretching her hand. "Kohiko Hinata." Victoria shook her hand and smiled. She looked pretty, even if she was old. Oh, well, not _so_ old… just _a bit_.

"Sorry about what happened to your daughter because of Caliz. She is a volleyball player so she's used to hitting the ball hard."

"Oh, that's okay… Not much harm done anyway."

"Uh, which of them got hit?" Victoria asked, as her maid approached her with an ice pack. Ran raised her hand.

"Me…" she said groggily. Victoria approached her and kneeled in front of her.

"Gomen little girl." She said, handing her the ice pack. "Put this on the painful area, okay?" she instructed. Ran nodded and did as she was told.

"How long am I gonna do this?"

"Until the pain is gone." Victoria said, distributing the refreshments. "And, tell me when the ice is already melted, we'll replace that."

"Okay."

"A-re-re…" Mitsuhiko started. "Where's Matthew-oniisan?"

"I'm right here." A male voice said, as he entered the scene. He was already dressed, and he wore a shirt with the print: "WANTED: Girlfriend." Louie frowned.

"How many times do I have to tell you **not** to wear **that** shirt?"

"Oh, come on Louie. It's not like anyone would just walk right up to me and say 'Can I apply?'"

"Demo…" Louie said. Matthew approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't take the shirt too seriously… okay?" he told her, in some soothing manner. Louie looked at him and smiled. "Okay."

Ayumi looked at Caliz. "Ne, ne oneesan… why doesn't Louie-oneesan like that shirt? It looks nice…"

"It's because, she was taking it seriously." Caliz said, smiling down on Ayumi. "Louie is Matthew's girlfriend."

"Really?"

"So that's why she didn't like it when Matthew-oniisan wears that shirt."

"Uh-huh." Caliz said, nodding.

"How bout you, Caliz-oneesan? Do you have a boyfriend?" Mitsuhiko asked. Caliz eyes widened at the question.

"Yeah… You are pretty and all…" Ayame said. Caliz shook her head.

"I'm focusing on more important things in life… Love… well, I guess I'll just handle it when I think it's already the right time for me to have a boyfriend…"

Louie grinned. "You should've made it shorter…" she said, waving her hand around. "What you mean is, the guy you like has a girlfriend and you're waiting for them to break up… Hindi ba? (Right?)" she continued, teasingly. Caliz blushed.

"He! Tumahimik ka nga dyan! (Hmph! Shut up!)" Caliz said, looking away, failing to hide the blush forming in her cheeks. Genta clapped his hands.

"Demo… How old are you oneesan?" Conan asked. Caliz smiled.

"We're 21… Is it, um, obvious?"

"No! Actually, I thought you were just 18 or something…" Shieran said. Ayame snickered.

"It's just obvious that **you **are blind."

"Shut up."

"Ooookkkaaayyyy." Louie said, stopping the sparking argument. "Why don't we just go to the karaoke room and sing non-stop?"

"Yeah!" Caliz said standing up. "That's a nice way to pass the time!"

"Cool! I didn't finish my song at the karaoke box!" Ayumi said. Ayame frowned at her.

"I didn't even get to sing!" she said. "Ne, mama?"

"Alright." Hinata said, as she looked at the children who were begging to her. "You can stay, but when I say 'we have to go home' no one should be saying 'can we please stay?' Okay?"

"Hai!" the children yelled. Hinata smiled. "Why don't you all go up now?

"Arigatou!"

"Yesss! Now I can try that song I've been practicing since last weekend!" Genta said. Ai looked curiously at him.

"What song is that Genta-kun?"

"Girigiri Chop."

"Eh?!" Mitsuhiko said, surprised. "Demo, I want to sing that too!"

"No!" Genta said. "I said I'll sing it first!"

"Demo…"

"No!" Genta said, his tone resembling that of a child who was about to cry. Ai smiled, and Mitsuhiko shook his head.

"Okay… You can sing that."

"Yeepee!"

"Demo, Mitsuhiko-kun, what are you gonna sing?" Ai asked. Mitsuhiko smiled at her and (she thought it was strange) she felt butterflies in her stomach, fluttering about. _'What the—?' _

"Mune ga Doki doki…"_'Just like what I'm feeling now.'_ Mitsuhiko thought as he continued to stare at Haibara, who frankly smiled at him.

"Well, Good luck." She said, looking forward and continuing her walk.

They arrived at the karaoke room with smiling faces. **Almost **everyone was anxious to sing… except for Conan and Ai.

"Okay! I'll show you guys, a sample!" Caliz said, taking the Magic Sing™ Microphone and keying her song. She typed 4172, and the song title appeared on screen.

'**Kaze No Lalala (The Wind's Lalala)**

By: **Mai Kuraki'**

In a minute, the song started. It seemed a lonely melody at first, but it turned a bit lively afterwards.

"_kagayaita (kisetsu ni )_

_tadori tsuita ( mirai ni )_

_mayowazu ni ( hitomi shinjite )_

_kaze no lalala..." _she sung.

'_Her voice sounds so good…'_ Ran can't help but think, as she listened to the sweet song Caliz sung. Her head then tilted a bit to watch Conan, while listening intently to the song.

'_They sound so soothing.' _Conan thought, as he watched Caliz sing, and Louie backing her up with a second voice every once in a while. Then he felt like he was being watched. He turned his head to the right and spotted Shieran looking at him. Then he smiled at her and she smiled back, blushing. She looked away.

'_Aw, bummer.'_ Conan thought, as she looked back at Caliz, and glanced at Shieran. '_Why was she staring at me?'_ he asked himself. He didn't notice that the song was already finished and that Ayame was standing on stage. She kept calling him 'Sweetheart' which, he won't hear. Then, she gave up.

"Fine, I'll sing this alone!" she said, keying 5904.

'**Fabulous**

By: **Ashley Tisdale (High School Musical 2)'**

"Oohhh…" Louie said, "Spoiled brat song." She whispered to Caliz, who snickered.

"Bagay sa kanya. (It's perfect for her.)" Caliz replied.

'_It's out with the old_

_In with the new…_

_Goodbye clouds of gray_

_Hello skies of blue_

_A dip in the pool_

_A trip to the spa…'_ She started, with matching hand signals, like the real Sharpay.

"Her voice sounds nice too." Genta commented. "It's her attitude that isn't."

"Hai." Ayumi agreed… "Stupid spoiled brat." She added. Mitsuhiko and Ai snickered.

Ayame approached Shieran who looked surprised. Then, she pointed a finger at her chest, and looked demanding.

'_I need my Tiffany Hairband…_

_Then I can go afloat_

_So would I never before…_

_I want more!' _she yelled at her. The she pulled her by the hand and twirled her until she fell on her back.

"Ow."

'_This won't do_

_That's a bore_

_Uh, That's insulting!_

_I need more.'_ Ayame sung, as she pointed at Shieran's clothes and hair. Shieran closed her eyes at her and snickered, looking away, then, she looked back and handed her the hairband she was wearing, and knelt in front of her. She raised her right eyebrow.

'_So… you're praising me now huh? That's good…' _Ayame thought gleefully.

'_Oh I like what I see_

_I like it a lot_

_This is absolutely fabulous…'_ she continued singing.

'_Absolutely…' _she said. Shieran smirked and pulled her hairband back.

'_Not!'_ Ayame said, looking at Ran with a horrible expression in her face. Ran continued to smile. Ayame put the mic down and lunged herself at Ran, who fell on Conan. Her eyes widened.

"Why, you…" she said, pulling Ran's hair. Louie stopped Ayame and Conan held Ran back.

"Brat!" Ran yelled.

"Snake!" Ayame replied.

"Stop it!" Ayumi yelled. "Oh, and Ran-chan, you did a **great** job with that hairband thing, I loved it!"

"Argh!" Ayame yelled frustrated. She left them and sat on a corner, her hands at her chest. Every once in a while she muttered a 'stupid stray girl.'

"Okay… Guess it's my turn…" Matthew said, taking the microphone. "Let's see… 6705"

'**Wherever You Will Go**

By: **the Calling'**

'_So lately_

_Been wondering…_

_Who will be there to take my place?_

_When I'm gone_

_You'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face…'_ Matthew started, looking at Louie who smiled at him. Caliz kept nudging a blushing Louie and the children kept 'yeeeheee'-ing. Conan just sat frozen, his eyes hidden in his bangs.

"What's wrong Conan-kun?" Ran asked. Conan looked at her with softened eyes and shook his head.

"It's nothing… Don't… mind it…" he said. Ran looked worried.

"O-okay…" she said, hesitantly.

'_I know now_

_Just quite how_

_My life and love my still go on._

_In your heart_

_In your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could_

_Then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high_

_Or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go…'_ Conan sung along. Ran smiled. "You really are a great singer Conan-kun." She commented. Conan smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"No…"

"Yes you are…" She said. "Why don't we sing a duet again?"

"Again?"

"Yeah!" she said, brightly. "Just like before!"

"Well…"

"Please?"

"Okay…" he said, in a conceding tone. As soon as Matthew finished, Ran stood up and pulled Conan, who grabbed another microphone as Shieran keyed in the song number.

Song no.: 4869 (ehem!)

'**You Are The Music In Me**

By: **Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens feat. Oleysa Rulin'**

"Oleysa Rulin?" Conan asked aloud.

"Kelsey." She said.

"Oh..." Conan said. He handed Ai the mic. "Sing, as Kelsey."

"Demo."

"Do it." Conan said, bugging Ai. She sighed and took the mic.

'_**Ai**:Na na na na_

_Na na na na yeah…_

_You are the music in me…_

_You know the words once upon a time_

_Make you listen_

_There's a reason…'_ Ai started. Her voice had a nice melody, and Mitsuhiko can't help but notice.

'_**Ran and Ai**: When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter_

_Or a happy ever after…'_ Ran blended in. Ai passed the mic to Conan quickly.

"Didn't know you knew the song Ai…"

"Shut up."

'_**Duet**:Your harmony, to the melody_

_Is echoing inside my head_

_**Ran**: A single voice (single voice)_

_Above the noise_

_**Duet**:And like a common thread…_

_**Conan**: Till you're pulling me_

_**Ran**:When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_**Conan**: Oh, You are the music in me_

_Yeah, it's living in all of us_

_**Ran**:and it's brought us here because_

_**Duet**:because you are the music in me_

_Na na na na (Oh)_

_Na na na na_

_Yeah yeah yeah (na na na na)_

_You are the music in me'_

"They're good." Louie said. Caliz nodded.

"Uh-huh. Nice harmony."

"The last song they sung together made someone commit suicide." Genta said. "That's a trivia."

'_**Ran**: It's like I knew you before we met (before we met)_

_Can't explain (Oh oh)_

_There's no name for it (No name for it)_

_**Duet**:I'm saying words I never said_

_**Conan**: and it was easy (So easy)_

_Because you see the real me (I see)_

_As I am_

_**Duet**:You understand_

_And that's more than I've ever known_

_**Ran**: to hear your voice (Hear your voice)_

_Above the noise (Oh oh)_

_**Duet**:And no, I'm not alone…_

_**Ran**: Oh, You're singing to me…'_

"Singing with you made me an addict." Conan whispered. Shieran laughed and she blushed, whispering back a "just keep singing" to a smirking Conan.

'_**Duet**: When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong (Yeah oh)_

_You are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

_Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)_

_**Conan**: We've got the power to sing what we feel_

_Connected and real_

_**Ran**:Can't keep it all inside, oh'_

The Shounen Tantei stood up and sung along.

'_**Shounen Tantei**: Na na na na_

_**Duet**: (Oh yeah)_

_**Shounen Tantei**: Na na na na_

_**Duet**: (Oh yeah)_

_**Conan**: Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**Ran**: You are the Music in me (in me)_

_**Shounen Tantei**: Na na na na_

_**Duet**: (Oh yeah)_

_**Shounen Tantei**: Na na na na_

_**Duet**: (Oh yeah)_

_**Ran**: You are the music in_

_**Shounen Tantei**: When I hear my favorite song_

_**Conan**: (favorite song)_

_**Shounen Tantei**: I know that we belong_

_**Ran**:(we belong…)_

_**Shounen Tantei**: You are the music in me_

_**Conan and the**_

_**Shounen Tantei**: Yeah it's living in all of us_

_It's brought us here because_

_**Ran**: (here because…)_

_**Conan and the**_

_**Shounen Tantei**: You are the music in me_

_**Shounen Tantei**: Na na na na_

_**Ran**: Oh yeah_

_**Shounen Tantei**: Na na na na_

_**Ran**: Oh Yeah_

_**Everybody**:You are the music in me_

_**Conan**:Yeah…'_

Breathless, Ran and Conan faced their beaming audience and bowed. Ai started to clap, followed by Mitsuhiko, then Ayumi. After which, everyone applauded. Conan smiled and Ran laughed as Conan pulled them to sit down.

"You sounded so funny…" she said, breathless. Conan started to tickle her.

"Look who's talking!" Shieran started to laugh incessantly in her chair. Ayame frowned at her. Caliz then approached them.

"Your theme song?"

"Theme song?" They asked, confused. Caliz giggled.

"You guys looked like you dedicate that song for each other." Conan and Ran blushed.

'_Eh?' _Conan thought. _'I looked like I was… what?!'_

"You must've…um…interpreted it wrongly oneesan…" Ran said, blushing madly. "I mean…well… um…"

"You mean what?"

"Oh, don't mind that." She said, looking away. Caliz giggled more.

"Well, I think you'd make a good couple." She said. Conan looked like a shocked tomato.

"Nani?"

"Ja!" she said, walking towards Ayumi and Genta, who was fighting on who'd sing first. Unfortunately, Mitsuhiko pulled the microphone before they even started quarreling, and keyed in 7113.

'**Girigiri Chop (Just Barely Chop)**

By: **B'z'**

"What the—?" Genta said, realizing that the mic has been taken. Recognizing the intro, he yelled, "Mitsuhiko!"

Mitsuhiko looked at Genta. "Nani Genta-kun?"

"That's my song!"

"I got the mic first." He said. Genta pouted.

"Aw, phooey. You can sing that, I'll just pick something else."

'_Daitai donna zasshi o mekuttatte dame _

_Tameiki dechau wa _

_Boku ni niau fuku nanka wa arya shinai no yo _

_Seikimatsu no ryuukooshoku'_ Mitsuhiko started. He had a good start, and he knew that. He smiled as he carried on singing.

'_Girigiri gake no ue o yuku yoo ni _

_Furafura shitatte ii ja nai ka yo _

_Sore de mo mae ni iku shika nai n da kara _

_Daijoobu boku no baai wa'_

"I think you should be the one singing that song, Kudo-kun." Ai whispered. "I'd like to see you trying to **rock the stage**. Your voice is for duets, but I'd like to see you **try** to sing a rock song." Ai said. Conan frowned at her.

"Whatever." He said, looking at Ran. He noticed she was still blushing at the comment Caliz left. Honestly, his ears clapped and his heart skipped a beat when he heard her comment, but he wasn't sure if the same happened to Ran.

'_I wish she felt the same.'_

Ran looked at Conan, only to discover he was doing the same. She looked away and she blushed more.

'_If only you know what I feel for you…'_ she thought sadly. What if she doesn't return the favor? If he's not feeling the same?

Conan looked away as well. What if **I'm only imagining** this...?

"Aw, come on, I don't think she likes me…" he said, aloud. Then, he covered his mouth as Shieran looked at him.

"She?" Conan sighed. _'So, she heard huh?'_ he removed his hand from his mouth.

"Yeah." He replied. "The girl I like. I don't think she likes me at all." Shieran looked sad. _'So he likes someone else?'_

"Well…" she started. _'I hope what I'm doing is correct…'_ Ran thought, as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "Well, I…"

"You?" Conan asked, looking at her weirdly. _'Why does she look so nervous?'_

"Well… Even if, she… uhm… doesn't… like you…I…" she started, nervously.

"You?"

"I'm always…" _'Aw, just say it you coward!'_ she told herself. Before she can even think of what she's doing, she blurted out: "I'm always waiting for you to notice how I feel!" Conan looked at her and smiled.

'_Does that mean?' _"Do you like me?" he asked. His stomach was fluttering, and his heart was beating hard, skipping beats every once in a while.

"Yes." She whispered. Conan smiled, and slid a bit more closer to her. She watched him nervously.

"Well, I like you too." He said. "Actually, you were that girl I was talking about."

"Eh?"

"Yup." Ran smiled. _'Thank you God…'_

'_For giving her to me…'_ Conan thought, as he pulled Shieran closer for a hug. She was beaming when he let go, and she kissed his cheek quickly.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Wanna sing again?" she asked, blushing when she realized what she just did. She saw Conan blush as well.

"Nah, let's just stay here." He said, resting his back against the wall. Ran stood up.

"Well, I wanna sing."

"Good luck." He said, closing his eyes. "I'll be listening."

"I know." Then, she kissed his cheek again. "But it'll be better if you watch me as well."

When Conan opened his eyes, Ran was already in front, and she already keyed in her song's number: 1075.

'**I've Fallen For You**

By: **Toni Gonzaga'**

'_What is this I'm feelin'?_

_I just can't explain_

_When you're near_

_I'm just not the same_

_I try to hide it_

_Try not to show it_

_It's crazy_

_How could it be?'_ Conan smiled at her, and she smiled back. The Shounen Tantei, including Haibara looked at Conan, who grinned at them.

"What's gotten into him?" Genta asked.

"Dunno… They look happy though." Ai said. Ayumi smiled, and held her hands together.

"Maybe she's singing that for him!" Mitsuhiko's face glowed. "Eh? Maybe?"

'_I've fallen for you…_

_Finally my heart gave in _

_And I've fallen in love_

_I finally know_

_How it feels…' _she continued. Caliz smiled, and Matthew pulled Louie closer.

'_When you said "hello"_

_I look in your eyes_

_Suddenly, I felt good inside_

_Is this really happening?_

_Or am I just dreaming?_

_I guess it's true_

_I can't believe…'_

"Ne, Conan-kun." The Shounen Tantei asked, approaching Conan. "What's with that smile?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Ha! Told you!" Mitsuhiko said. Conan looked at them, confused. _'Huh?'_

"She's dedicating that song to you, right???"

"Eh?"

"Don't deny it!"

'_Doesn't matter where I am_

_Thoughts of you still linger in my head_

_No matter what time of day_

_I've really, really,_

_Fallen for you…_

_I've fallen for you_

_Finally, my heart gave in,'_

"And I've fallen in love…" Caliz sung along, her voice barely audible. "I finally know, how it feels… So this is love…" Louie looked at her sister, smiled and shook her head.

'_Oh, Caliz…'_

'_I've fallen for you…_

_Finally, my heart gave in_

_And I've fall-en in love_

_I finally know_

_How it feels…_

_So this is love…'_ Ran sung, ending the number with a bow. She looked as surprised as Ayame when the Shounen Tantei pushed Conan forward. Ran caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Sing it again!" Genta said. The two looked confused.

"Sing what again?"

"Breaking Free." Ayumi requested, begging. Conan looked at Ran and she looked at him, biting her lip,

"Please?" Louie said, joining in.

"Well?" Caliz asked, anxiously. "I heard that song killed someone."

"Eh?"

"Ask Genta." Caliz said, waving her hand. "He knows." Conan and Ran looked venomously at Genta. _'Genta…'_ they thought. Genta smiled, and sweatdropped.

"Gomen ne…" he said, taking a step back.

"Mou…" Ran said. Conan looked at her. _'You wanted a duet, right?'_ his eyes asked. She nodded, and gave in. "Okay."

"Yeepee!"

"Lemme see… Breaking Free… here… no: 3308"

'**Breaking Free**

By: **Vanessa Hugens and Zac Efron (High School Musical)'**

'_Conan: We're soaring_

_Flying_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach…'_ Ran sighed.

'_Here we go again…'_ she thought.

""**""""""""""**

A/N: I'm gonna cut this scene guys, gomen. I don't want to type the same thing again… Hope you understand…

Besides, they already sung that in the 4th chappie. (:

""**""""""""""**

**Downstairs:**

"I'm really sorry about sorry about what happened to your daughter due to Caliz's clumsiness." Victoria said, apologetically. Hinata smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay." Then she looked out at the window. _'Storm clouds?'_

"Wait a minute…" Ryu said. "Is it, raining?" he continued, as they listened intently to the raindrops as it knocked on the roof.

"It is." Victoria said. "And hard." She said, as she frowned. True, the rain was not pausing it's knocking, and loud splatters were audible as well. The maid came running in.

"Madame, the weather forecast says the storm will come tonight!" she said, breathless. Victoria raised her hand and smiled at the maid.

"Please, ready the guest room. Our new friends will stay here tonight." She ordered. The maid nodded and went upstairs. Then, Victoria looked at the couple. "I hope you don't mind staying here tonight. I don't want you all to get stranded on the road later."

"Oh, it's fine, really." Ryu said. "Thank You Victoria-san."

"You're welcome."

**Upstairs:**

"Okay, I guess everyone already sung… Now let's dance!"

"Dance?"

"Yeah! You know, like a ball!" Caliz said, taking Louie and waltzing her around the room. "Bum bum, bum bum… bum bum bum bum…" they went around the room, with Louie laughing and Caliz humming a tango. Matthew tapped Caliz at the back and she gave way, allowing the couple to dance. Mitsuhiko tapped Ai, and asked,

"May I have this dance?"

Ai smiled. "Of course you may." She said, taking Mitsuhiko's hand and waltzing around as well. Genta was about to tap Ran, but Ayumi pulled him and said, "Let them dance!"

"Well, mademoiselle, may I have this dance?"

"Su-" Ran started, but she was cut short by the black out. She quickly clung to Conan and they both heard slight screams from the other people, including Ayame. "Ouch!" Ran screamed as Genta stomped on her foot.

"Gomen, Ran-chan… I can't see anything." Conan opened his watchlight, and Genta smiled at the sight.

Wait… _Grinned_ at the sight…

Conan was _hugging_ Ran… a real hug… Ai pointed her watchlight at Genta.

"Oi, make your watchlight useful and don't just gape at them." She told him. Ayumi stuck her tongue at Genta, who stuck his tongue back. He opened his watchlight and pointed it at Ran and Conan.

"Caught red-handed!"

"Nani?" They asked. They looked at each other and blushed. As fast as lightning, they had pulled apart, and each was blushing tomato red. Genta's grin widened. Ayumi yelled at him.

"You should've let 'em stay that way! That was sweet!" she said, "But what did you do? You ruined the moment."

"Well, sorry." Genta said, sarcastically. Then he went to the middle of the room, like everyone else. The two blushing kids followed. Caliz was in the center, and she had a watchlight in her hands. She pointed it to her face and Genta had clung to Ayumi in no time. He was shaking.

"Since we don't have anything to do…" she said, crawling towards Genta who was now shaking badly, "Why don't we have a short quiz?" she said. Ayame had clung to Conan's right hand, and Ran clung to his left. He shook his head and smiled inwardly. _'Women.'_ He thought _'One minute they hate you, the next they'll love you…'_

"All right, I'll start." Caliz said. "It was the eve of Friday the thirteenth then, and Shizune and Shizuka had nowhere to go. They went to the beach in the middle of the night, hoping they'd find some treasure, but unfortunately, the rain had caught up with them. A storm was brewing, and the two girls had nowhere to go. Shizune, the younger girl cried to her sister:

'Let's go home.' She said. Shizuka nodded but looked doomed.

'But it's raining so hard.' She said, taking her jacket off. She gave it to her crying sister and soothed her. They entered a dark cave. 'We'll stay here for tonight… I'll keep an eye on you… You can sleep.'

'Demo, Shizuka…'

'Sleep, okay?'

'But… If I didn't bug you to go treasure hunting we wouldn't have been here in the first place! It's my fault!" Shizuka laughed weakly.

'Well, if I didn't agree, we wouldn't have been here.' Shizune smiled at her sister.

'But still—'

'Shizune, look at me. It'll pass, don't worry. Tomorrow we'll be home to mom and dad again.'" She looked at everyone, and signaled for her sister to keep quiet.

"What did Shizuka show her sister, which resembles me and Louie?"

"Love?" Ayumi guessed. Caliz smiled. "How did it resemble me and Louie?"

"Because you love each other."

"Close, but no…" she said, shaking her head. "But Love is one."

"Uh, Care!" Mitsuhiko followed suit. "How did it resemble us?" Louie asked him.

"Because you both care for each other's welfare!"

"Close but, no."

"It's your initials." Ai said. Caliz looked at her and Louie stared at her as well.

"Caliz Andrea Roselle Enriquez forms C.A.R.E..."

"And Louie Olga Veronica Enriquez forms L.O.V.E…" Conan finished, "ne?" Louie beamed at them.

"Correct!"

"But that's something…" Caliz said, her voice dropping to melancholy, "We didn't get from our father."

"Your father?" Ran inquired, as her grip on Conan's arm loosened. He gripped her hand tightly and gave it a slight squeeze, and she squeezed his hand as well. Caliz nodded.

"He left us for another family." She said, sadly, tears streaming from her face. "He left us." She continued. "For someone else…" _'Caliz'_ Louie thought sadly. Caliz wiped her face.

"But that's okay, we managed to live anyway."

"Ehh?" Ayumi said, tear forming in her eyes. "Then Shieran-chan might feel the same."

"Ran-chan? Why?"

"My dad died three years ago, and my mom left me to remarry. My relatives didn't treat me well, so I ran away…"

"And my mom picked you up." Ayame continued her narration.

"Demo, it's okay! It happens…" Ran continued. Caliz smiled.

"I'm so selfish."

"It's okay." Suddenly, they heard a knock. And then another one.

"Mistress Caliz? Mistress Louie? Master Matthew? Kids? Dinner is ready." She opened the door, and in her hands she held a candle. Caliz waved her hand, and gestured her to go ahead. "Lead the way, Youko-san."

They all went downstairs and Conan's hand was glued to Ran's hand. They continued walking; positioning themselves at the back to make sure no one would see them.

At dinner, Victoria announced that the storm is coming and that is the reason why Hinata and her family, counting the Shounen Tantei, can't go home. "Everyone can stay in the guest room."

The children looked happy. "Everyone'll sleep on the floor, right?"

"Of course. Except for Hinata and Ryu." She said, beaming at them. Ayame coughed.

"I refuse to sleep on the floor,"

"Well then, you can sleep with your parents."

"Oh, you better." Muttered Ran to Conan. They both snickered.

This is going to be, a long, _fun_ night.

* * *

Cut! Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! I hope you liked my gift to you guys! 

Review, please???

Oh, and I do not own any of the songs… Just so you know… Nope, not even _I've fallen for you_. I made Conan sing again, and I made Ai sing along. For the first time… Mitsuhiko-kun sang! Oh, and I'm dropping hints about Mitsuhiko and Ai along the way… Hope you don't mind…

Ja, reviews?

Oh, I forgot the disclaimer: PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! **I DO NOT own Detective Conan or any of it's Original Characters. I have my own, and it's Caliz, Victoria, Louie and Matthew. That is IT for now... cries **that hurts.


	7. The Midnight Adventure

**Experience Unforgettable  
by: EffisheiRan**

** Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Detective Conan... Sorry for the short chappie!  
**

* * *

** Chapter 7: A Midnight Adventure**

It was nighttime, and Conan, Ran, Ai and the children couldn't sleep.

'_Why do we have to sleep on the hard, damn floor?' _Conan thought, as he shifted from left to look at the staring Genta. He smirked at him and Genta smirked back. They both stood up and yawned at the same time. They looked around the room, searching for the signs of other living beings.

'_Why is it so cold?'_ Ayumi asked herself, pulling the sheets closer to her. She looked at Ran, who lay frowning at the ceiling, wondering why she couldn't sleep.

"Ran-chan… You can't sleep?" she whispered to the frowning girl. She looked at Ayumi, and shook her head.

"Nope." She replied sadly. _'If I can sleep, you would have seen my eyes closed right? Sheesh.'_ She thought. As they talked in whispers, they heard ruffling of blankets, and identical yawns. They looked up to find Genta and Conan fully awake. They stood up themselves.

"You guys can't sleep too?" Genta asked them. Ayumi gloomily shook her head.

"Oh."

"How 'bout you guys?" Ran asked. They shook their heads as well. Suddenly, Mitsuhiko stood up and yawned. He couldn't sleep as well. Even in the dark, they could see eyebags forming under his half-lidded eyes. He looked annoyed,

"Are-re… Did we wake you up Mitsuhiko-kun?" Conan asked him. He shook his head and yawned again.

"So cold… Can't sleep…"

"Really? And I thought you had your eyes closed." Ai suddenly butted in. None of them seemed to be sleepy. Everyone was cold, bored, scared, etc. They all sat up and started to think of something silently fun to do.

"Why don't we play a game then?"

"We'll wake 'em up" Conan said, shaking his head at Ayumi's idea. "We really don't want uncle Ryu and Aunt Hinata to worry why we can't sleep right?" "Uh-huh." She said. Mitsuhiko smirked.

"Why don't we explore this place?"

"Demo…" objected Ran. "It's raining."

"Is that a problem?" said Genta. "Let's explore the house then!"

"Hmmm…" the 'adults' thought. The kids looked at them eagerly and they couldn't resist their smiles. "Fine." They said, giving in. The children gave a shushed 'yay!'

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ Conan asked himself, as he eyed Ai's amused expression and Ran's nervous face.

"Let's go!" they whispered, and they went out.

* * *

**You are now reading: ExPeRieNce UnForGettAbLe bY EfFiShEiRaN—r&r**

* * *

They explored the house… They found secret passages that lead to various rooms, and found a lot of quarters as well. Ran and Ai slumped down by the wall, and yawned. They were on their way to checking the third floor. Conan sat down as well, and sighed.

"I'm tired." He groaned. The two teenagers nodded. "We too."

"Aw!" said Ayumi, as she attempted to pull Ai and Ran, who were now sleeping side by side. "Wake up! There's still the third floor!"

"We can't do it anymore." Said Ai. "We're soooo tired!" said Ran. They heard an audible "oof" from Conan, who was now being pulled up to his feet by Genta and Mitsuhiko. He dusted himself and directed his watch's light to the two sleeping teens, and he smirked… _'Haibara needs pranks every once in a while…'_ he thought, as he took out his phone and took their picture. He smiled as Ayumi tugged at his shirt.

"Help us wake 'em up!" she screeched. He put his phone back to his pocket, and walked over to them. He grabbed both girls by the arm, and pulled them up, muttering, "wake up." Ai opened her right eye and looked at them, "Why don't you guys leave Ran-chan and me here?"

"No!" said Mitsuhiko and Conan, stimulating odd glances from Genta and Ayumi. "We-uh- mean…um…"

"It's no fun!" Genta said, placing his hands behind his head. Ayumi pouted and started to wake Ran up. "Come on…" she whispered. Ai yawned and said, "I won't move until she does…"

"Ran-chan, wake up!" the three kids whispered, shaking her in all the directions possible. "Please?"

_A moan._

"Please?"

"Uh… Fine…" she whispered, as she opened her eyes, which was half-lidded due to drowsiness. "Let's just make it quick."

"Yay!"

"And not too loud," she added, "You'll wake 'em up."

"Okay…" the kids said, in whispers. Ran led the group, eager to go to bed, a blank expression plastered on her face. Conan ran to her and beamed. She looked at him and smiled.

"You really looked cute when you were sleeping." He commented.

"Eh?" she said, pausing for a short while, "just while sleeping?" she continued, pretending to be disappointed. He chuckled and put his right hand behind his head.

"Gomen… That came out wrong." He said. "You look cute all the time."

"That's flattering."

"Hey, thanks." He said in reply, as they continued their conversation. They walked ahead and the children, including Ai, just watched them from the distance.

'_If this keeps up,'_ she thought, _'I won't have to make an antidote.'_

"Ne Ai-chan…" a voice said. She looked at the speaker, startled. It was Mitsuhiko. "Ah, Tsubaraya-kun…"

"Mitsuhiko would suffice." He told her, blushing. She blushed as well and she rephrased her sentence. "What is it Mitsuhiko?"

"I was just wondering…if…if…uh…" he said, fidgety. He was nervous, Ai noticed,

'_But why?' _she asked herself. She eyed him, and studied his face. He looked at her, and she looked away, blushing. "Is there anything you want to ask me?" she asked, stating the obvious. Mitsuhiko chuckled. _'I'm slow.'_ He said to himself.

"Ah, Ai-chan…'

"Ai would do."

"Oh, then Ai, I was wondering… wondering…" well, he couldn't make out the words. They were at the tip of his tongue, but something was stopping him. "What your shoe size is!" he blurted out. _'Man, I'm so stupid! Mitsuhiko no baka!'_

Ai looked at him with an odd expression on her face. She knew that wasn't what he wanted to ask… A part of her even got disappointed when he didn't ask the question she hoped he would.

'_I was wondering if… if you like me too, Ai.'_ Ai hoped he would ask, but Alas! Who was she, hoping a 7 year old boy would like her? Besides, if the Organization finds out, he's gonna get into trouble… Hell, she didn't want that to happen.

'_I was wondering if… if you like me too, Ai.'_ Mitsuhiko told himself, as an awkward silence enveloped them. That was what he wanted to say… But he couldn't say it. A part of him was holding him back, and he couldn't help but sigh.

"Is something the matter Mitsuhiko?" asked she. _'Yes.'_ He thought. _'I can't tell you "I like you." I'm such a coward.'_ He thought, sadly. He felt her touch and smiled to himself.

Maybe he could try again.

* * *

**You are now reading: eXpEriEncE uNfoRgEtTabLe bY eFfisHeiRaN—r&R**

* * *

They reached the third floor, and everyone frowned. The third floor had only one door, and it was so dark. Ran sighed, and turned her watchlight off. "It's useless."

"Yeah…" Ayumi assumed, sadly. "We shouldn't have climbed up…"

"Uh…" Conan said. "Do you hear anything?"

"Yeah… It's coming from the door." Mitsuhiko said, walking towards the door. Light seeped from under it, and barely audible music can be heard. He knocked, and they held their breaths, as the music stopped, and a pair of feet had walk nearer. The door opened and the found themselves staring at a sweating Caliz.

"Hi!" she said. "What are you kids doing at this late hour?"

"Exploring." They muttered. Caliz opened the door wider to reveal a huge studio inside. "It's dark here… why don't you guys come in?"

"Okay." They said, as the older girl closed the door behind them. They all sat down at the sofa by the corner of the studio, as Caliz got water from the fridge across the room. "What are you doing here, Caliz-oneechan?" asked Ayumi, as she took a glass from the tray. Caliz smiled and pointed at the mirror. "Dancing." She replied. The children looked eagerly at her and beamed.

"Could you show us how?"

"Oh, please, please, please?"

"Alright," she said, giving in. "Now, chose." She told them, giving them a list. They beamed, whispered to each other, and agreed. "Koi wa Thrill, Shock, Suspence, please?"

"Okay" she said, playing the music. Then, she started to move her body to the beat.

_Koi wa thrill, shock, suspense mienai chikara tayori ni..._

_kokoro no tobira tozasazu ni tsuyoku...tsuyoku..._

The children looked amused, as the teenagers looked happy as well. Ran was bobbing her head to the beat, much like the small dog figurine in her dad's rental car.

_Yawarakasugiru ai nidakareteita yo kitto_

_Nakushite ki ga tsuita yo chisana nukumori_

_Ima ni natte ne kimi no omoi no fukasa ga miesou de_

_Machigatteinai mono ya massugu na mono o_

_Itsumo miseteitekureta na da ne_

_This love is thrill, shock, suspense_

_Futaritomo ni sugoshita jikan o mou muda na hibi datta nante_

_Kizu ni nanaka shinai yo_

_Mitsuketa yo ano hi no kotae_

_Kimi to no kizamareta kiokutachi wa kokoro no dokoka de shizuka ni ikizuiteku_

_yo_

_-Looking for exit to escape-_

Conan watched as Caliz danced. He did miss dancing… The only artistic thing he's good at… Well, except for playing the piano. He started bobbing his head to the music as well, and he started drumming at his knee.

_This love is thrill, shock, suspense_

_Kimi kara watashi kara subete kara mo nigete tadori tsuiteta no wa_

_Dokodemo nai tokoro datta mou nigemichi wa iranai yo_

_Tatoe namida o nagashita toshite mo watashi mo nanimo kowarenai to shitta kara_

The song had ended. They clapped their hands and the three kids stood up, glowing. Even Ai, Conan and Ran clapped, obviously impressed at her performance. Caliz bowed at her audience, and she held imaginary flowers. "Thank You! Thank You!" she said, imitating that of a male's voice. "I'll see you next time! Good bye!" she said, continuing her imitation. She smiled at the kids, and asked. "Well?"

"You were SO good!" They said, running to her, trying to bottle up their excitement. "Can you teach us?"

"Okay…" she said. The children danced to the music, as Ai and Conan watched and as Ran slept peacefully on the couch. Frankly, it was hard to sleep with all the noise they were making, but she was so tired that she barely noticed it. At the middle of Conan and Ai's conversation, Ai felt sleepy as well, and dozed off next to Ran. Conan shrugged and did the same, closing his eyes and immediately falling into a deep slumber.

When the sun rose, the three teens woke up, to find Caliz gone and the three kids sleeping against the mirror. They looked at them oddly and started to wake them up.

"Oi, Ayumi."

"Genta-kun…"

"Wake up, Mitsuhiko-kun."

They heard moans, and saw Genta shift positions. They sighed in defeat and went out. "Breakfast!" called Victoria. They had only slept for 3 hours, and that's not enough. All Conan wanted to do was just lie down and doze off again, which, unfortunately, he cannot do.

"Aw, bummer –yawn—can't we sleep—yawn—longer than that?" asked Ran, who kept rubbing her eyes. Ai, who always looked calm and collected, looked opposite now. Her hair was messy, and she was rubbing her eyes almost half the time. She kept yawning, and her eyes were half lidded. Conan, however, looked just as much as the two girls. His glasses were askew, and yawning was uncontrollable. His shirt was soiled, and his eyes were almost closed. There is only one synonym that can describe the three now, and that was disordered. They settled down the sofa and Conan felt like stretching. He stood up again and went to the balcony, to get a good dose of vitamin D. He started to stretch in the balcony, but his yawning was still unstoppable.

"Mou, it's not working." A voice told him. It was Ran, who held two cups of hot chocolate. "Not even this."

"Eh," replied he, as he took the other cup she was offering. "The real thing we need is sleep."

"Well, we are trying to find alternatives for that single solution." She told him, placing her cup by the railing of the balcony, and hoisting herself up for a seat. She took her cup again, and started to drink calmly._'She must be trying to cool the hot choco up.'_ He thought, and he sat beside her. She watched the sea intently, enjoying the peaceful environment. "You know," she started, "its hard to find spots like this now."

"Yeah." He agreed, taking a sip. _'No wonder she sipped slowly. This cup is freakin' hot!'_ Then, before he knew it, he had placed his cup by his side and started fanning his tongue. She watched him and giggled, and he looked at her, confused. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." She said, flashing him her wonderful smile. "A few moments ago we were serious… but now…" she said, and she was cut off by her laughter. Conan, who was amused by her weird thinking, started to laugh as well. After a few moments, they stopped laughing, with Ran clutching her stomach, which she complained, was hurting, and with Conan's face all red. They continued talking until they had realized that they've been sitting there for an hour now, and their chocolate was getting cold. They went back inside the house, gave back their cups and sat on the sofa, next to the snoozing Ai.

"Hora (Look), Ai-chan fell asleep." Ran said, taking a glance at the sleeping girl. Conan smirked and muttered a short "that's just unfair." She giggled again and pushed him lightly by the shoulder. "Oi, oi."

"What?" he asked her, jokingly. He's never been this light and witty around anyone, save for Ran, and up to now, he is wondering why he is comfortable acting like this around her. She continued to giggle, acting as if she's filled with energy, and he is trying his best to match her vigorous attitude. "Don't tell me you're envious of Ai!" She told him. He shook his head.

"Why would I be?"

"Because she still got to sleep…"

"So?"

"And you didn't." she reasoned out. _'Aw, bummer.'_

He gave up. "Fine, I am a bit envious… so what?"

He heard a giggle in response. "Ja!" she told him, as she approached the stairs, going to the large room they shared with Hinata and Ryu the night before. "See yah later!"

"Oi!" he told her, following her. Maybe he could use some sleep.

* * *

**You are now reading: ExpEriEncE uNfoRgEtTabLe bY eFfiShEiRaN—R&r**

* * *

**That, is all I can give you now. I am LOADED, BOOKED, etc., since I'm migrating to Australia… I had to take my fourth periodical exams way earlier than my classmates, so… I won't be updating for a while, nope, not even reviewing or reading fics for a while, so ja. That's it… I want reviews before I continue, or else I won't continue at all…! Haha… Just kidding… but maybe I'll do it for real… Anyway, please, review!**

**Anyone studying in BCC [Bunburry Catholic College?**

**I just posted another story entitled 50 Bakas: Minna-san… I know it sounds silly, but please, review! I need ideas for the second chapter! Here's the summary:**

**50 Bakas: Minna-san by EffisheiRan**

**50 tales of stupidity ranging from detective kids to bad guys in black… [The Ring: Shinichi's stupidity (It was a buy-one-get-one-free bargain…)**


End file.
